Ascent of the Archons
by randh13th
Summary: Lanjutan dari 'Scions' Kali ini para tokoh utama kita harus menghadapi Persekutuan Novus yang terdiri dari para Critter di seluruh Novus dan disponsori oleh musuh abadi mereka...Bangsa Herodian!
1. Pertemuan Gelap

Ascent of the Archons

(Kenaikan Para Archon)

Pertemuan Gelap

(The Dark Summit)

-###-

Di Planet Elan,

Sesosok tubuh bersimpuh di hadapan makhluk raksasa di depannya. Ia berkata,

"Tuan Dagnu, semua telah siap!".

Dengan suara berat, Dagnu bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan tamu-tamu kita?"

Herodian itu menjawab, "Tidak lama lagi, Tuanku…sebagian mereka datang dengan transportasi dari Kartella. Mereka akan tiba segera."

Pemimpin para Herodian itu kembali bertanya, "Apakah para Kartella dapat dipercaya?"

Yang ditanya menjawab, "Para Kartella melayani siapapun yang dapat membayar mereka. Kita tidak perlu takut mereka akan membocorkan pertemuan ini kepada Tiga Bangsa!"

Mendengar itu, Dagnu mengangguk, "Bagus, Penasihat! Sambutlah mereka…pertemuan ini harus berjalan lancar."

Sang Penasihat Herodian kembali menunduk, "Baik, Tuan Dagnu! Semua akan berjalan seperti yang Tuanku inginkan!"

-###-

Sementara itu,

Kapal angkasa Kartella meluncur di angkasa yang gelap. Biasanya mereka mengangkut para Pejuang Cora, Bellato dan bahkan Accretia menuju Elan dan Ether. Kali ini berbeda,

Seorang wanita dengan rambut putih berdiri dan kulit keabu-abuan, tengah memandang ke luar jendela. Ia memiliki mata biru laut. Lalu seseorang memanggilnya,

"Kakak, apa yang sedang Kakak pikirkan?" Makhluk itu berpaling pada wanita lain yang serupa dengannya, namun lebih muda.

"Aku sedang mengingat masa lalu, Freysca,"

Wanita yang dipanggil Freysca, menyahut, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Kak…"

"Tidak bisa," jawab wanita tersebut, " Kita berdua telah menyaksikan kekejaman dari Tiga Bangsa. Kita harus bertindak sekarang…kalau tidak seluruh bangsa Calliana akan punah,"

"Aku Treysca, Ratu Calliana (Calliana Queen) takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!"

Calliana muda di sebelahnya hanya menarik nafas, "Kita takkan pernah bisa melupakannya, kak. Namun Tiga Bangsa terlalu kuat…"

Treysca menegaskan, "Pertemuan ini akan memberi kita kesempatan!"

"Aku tidak mempercayai para Herodian, kak!" ujar Freysca, "Apa tujuan mereka mengadakan pertemuan ini kitapun tidak tahu…"

Ratu Calliana itu memotong, "Yang aku tahu hanyalah mereka mengadakan pertemuan ini bagi mereka yang memusuhi Tiga Bangsa. Itu cukup bagiku! Sebagai seorang Putri, kau tidak boleh mempertanyakan keputusanku, mengerti?"

Calliana muda itu kembali menarik nafas, "Ya, Yang Mulia!" Saat pembicaraan mereka selesai, kapal transport telah mendarat di Elan pada sebuah terminal yang dirahasiakan.

-###-

Begitu kapal mendarat, sebuah pasukan Herodian telah menanti mereka. Pasukan itu terdiri dari Spell, Warrior dan Little Lazhuwardian Para Warrior mengacungkan pedang mereka ke atas langit. Mereka berbaris teratur dan rapi. Herodian lain yang lebih tegap menanti di dekat terminal tersebut. Pintu pesawat membuka dan kontingen Calliana turun.

Ratu Treysca dan Putri Freysca membawa beberapa Calliana Atroc, Crue dan Archer yang menjaga mereka. Begitu kedua kelompok mendekat, sang Wazir Herodian menyambut,

"Selamat datang di Elan, Yang Mulia Treysca!" Ia juga mengangguk kepada Calliana lainnya,

"Tuan Putri, Selamat datang juga…"

"Terima kasih, " jawab Ratu Calliana itu ketus, "Bisakah kita potong basa-basi ini? Sebaiknya kita menuju ke tempat pertemuan,"

"Tentu, Yang Mulia! Mari ikuti saya!" Begitu para Calliana berjalan, pasukan Herodian segera mengapit mereka pada sisi kanan dan kiri, sehingga yang diapit berada di tengah. Mereka terus berjalan hingga tiba di tujuan mereka.

-###-

Mereka tiba di sebuah balairung yang besar dan kini dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam makhluk yang terdapat di Novus. Para Vafer, Novajan, Belphegor, Passer dan Hobo hadir dalam pertemuan itu, dan memisahkan diri sesuai ras mereka. Di lain pihak, monster-monster yang menakutkan seperti Dagan dan Dagon juga hadir. Namun mereka semua tidaklah berarti dibandingkan dengan Dagnu yang hampir memenuhi separuh ruangan itu. Tak urung, para undangan juga membicarakan kehadiran Pemimpin Tertinggi Herodian pada pertemuan itu.

Tanpa menghiraukan apapun, Treysca mengamati sekitarnya hingga ia menemukan sekelompok Metal Elf. Salah satu dari mereka mendatanginya dan berkata,

"Treysca, rupanya kau datang juga! Senang sekali melihatmu!"

Ratu Calliana itu menjawab dingin, "Pangeran Neto, kau juga diundang,"

"Tentu saja!" jawab elf berkulit ungu itu, "Ini mengenai Tiga Bangsa' bukan? Kita tidak boleh membiarkan mereka bertindak sewenang-wenang! Makanya aku menghadiri pertemuan ini!"

Treysca hanya mendesah, "Sudah kuduga…kalau begitu, sampai bertemu nanti di pertemuan," Tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi itu, Neto membalas,

"Ya, sampai nanti!" Begitu Metal Elf tersebut pergi, Freysca menegur,

"Kak, jangan begitu pada Pangeran Neto…bukankah kita mengenalnya dengan baik,"

Calliana yang lebih tua menukas, "Tidak berarti, aku harus baik kepadanya…" Sebelum mereka sempat bertengkar, Wazir Herodian berseru dengan suara lantang,

"Saya memohon agar para undangan untuk berkumpul! Pertemuan kita akan segera dimulai!" Treysca dan kelompoknya segera berkumpul dan duduk di tempat masing-masing. Mereka berkumpul di sebuah meja pualam yang cukup besar untuk semua. Para Herodian diwakili oleh Wazir, berada di ujung dan tepat di bawah Dagnu. Para Calliana berada di sebelah kiri, setelah para Metal Elf dan Novajan dan berhadapan dengan kelompok Vafer.

-###-

Tak lama kemudian, pertemuan itupun dibuka dengan 'curhat' masing-masing ras, terutama para Vafer. Seekor Vafer King yang bertubuh besar berkata,

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, kakakku terbunuh dengan kejam oleh para kaleng besi itu! Menurutku ini sudah keterlaluan…dan tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kaumku menuntut pembalasan dendam!"

"Tunggu dulu!" sergah seekor Snatcher, "Kawananku juga dibantai oleh para kate itu! Jangan kau kira hanya kaummu saja! Kaum Snatcher juga sering dianiaya! Jadi kami juga ingin balas dendam!"

"Salah…" Semua berpaling pada Passer, "Kaum Passerlah yang berhak balas dendam! Kalau perlu, kaum Bellato dan Cora juga harus ditumpas!" Tak lama kemudian, pertemuan itupun berubah menjadi perdebatan. Dagnu memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di bawah dengan acuh tak acuh. Dagon tertawa seperti orang bodoh, sementara Dagan hanya menyeringai.

Di lain pihak, para Calliana dan Metal Elf hanya diam. Melihat hal itu, Freysca bertanya pada kakaknya, "Kakak tidak angkat suara?"

"Biarkan para bodoh itu berdebat tanpa tujuan," sahut Ratu Calliana itu, "Kita takkan merendahkan diri seperti itu!"

"Wah, benar-benar jempolan!" celetuk Neto tanpa ditanya. Treysca hanya mengangguk saja.

Wazir Herodian membiarkan debat tersebut untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ia berseru,

"Tuan-tuan, tolong tenang dulu…" Untuk sesaat, keadaan menjadi tenang dan iapun melanjutkan,

"Kita sudah mendengar masing-masing pihak tentang Tiga Bangsa. Pertanyaannya adalah apa yang harus dilakukan dengan itu?" Seketika itu juga, keaadan menjadi riuh dan semuanya berbicara tetapi tak beraturan. Melihat itu, Sang Herodian menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia berpaling pada para Calliana dan Metal Elf di samping kirinya.

"Yang Mulia tidak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu?" tanyanya. Dengan tenang, Treysca membalas,

"Seorang ratu takkan mengangkat suaranya di tengah-tengah kumpulan orang-orang bodoh," Mendadak, semua terdiam dan menatap Ratu Calliana tersebut.

Pemimpin Kaum Vafer berteriak, "Apa katamu? Beraninya menghina kaum Vafer!"

"Benar sekali!" timpal pemimpin Kaum Snatcher, "Jangan kira karena kalian cantik, jadi bisa berkata seenaknya!"

Salah satu Crawler/Novajan berseru, "Kami menuntut permintaan maaf sekarang juga!"

Treysca menatap mereka satu-persatu, sebelum berucap, "Kalau aku menolak bagaimana?"

"Lancang kau!" Salah seekor Vafer Barbar mencelat ke arah para Calliana seraya mengayunkan kampak besarnya. Tiba-tiba sesosok tubuh menghalanginya dan menangkis serangannya dengan sebuah senjata penjepit…ternyata itu adalah Freysca. Keduanya terpental jauh. Sebelum yang lain menyerang, para Metal Elf segera menodongkan senjata mereka. Neto sendiri telah menghunus sebuah belati besar dan memberi mereka tatapan maut,

"Jangan macam-macam…"Saat yang sama terdengar suara geraman pelan tapi pasti. Geraman tersebut keluar dari Dagnu. Melihat hal tersebut, semua pihak yang bertikai terpaksa menahan diri…mereka tidak ingin merasakan murka dari Dagnu. Dagan dan Dagon terlihat gelisah.

Kembali sang Wazir Herodian mengingatkan, "Hadirin sekalian, tolong tahan diri kalian. Jangan membuat Tuan Dagnu murka…tentunya kalian tidak suka itu," Setelah keadaan menjadi tenang, Herodian itu berkata pada para Calliana,

"Mungkin Yang Mulia bersedia menjelaskan sesuatu?"

-###-

Dengan penuh kemenangan, Treysca bangkit dan melayangkan pandangannya pada sekitar. Ia berkata,

"Sebelumnya, izinkan saya meminta maaf atas ucapan saya tadi. Saya tidak bermaksud mengatakan semua yang hadir di sini bodoh, tetapi kita telah melakukan tindakan yang bodoh. Bangsa Accretia, Bellato dan Cora adalah pendatang di sektor Novus. Mereka telah memerangi dan membunuhi banyak kawan-kawan kita, termasuk kami. Bangsa Calliana mengenal hal itu dengan baik,"

"Kita tidak bisa melawan mereka karena mereka lebih kuat dan bersenjata lebih baik…kita tidak bisa melawan mereka sendirian, namun dengan bersama…"

"Tunggu dulu…" salah seekor Vafer menyela, "Kau mengusulkan sebuah persekutuan?"

Pemimpin Calliana itu menjawab dengan mantap, "Ya! Sebuah persekutuan…Accretia, Bellato dan Cora tengah bertempur untuk jadi yang terkuat di Novus. Kita bisa memanfaatkan ini dengan menciptakan suatu persekutuan diantara kita masing-masing. Bila mereka melemah, kita akan mengambil kesempatan itu…" Semua yang hadir mulai memperbincangkan usulan tersebut. Sang Wazir berkomentar,

"Itu suatu ide bagus, bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

Tanpa diminta, Pangeran Neto menimpali, "Para Metal Elf mendukung usulan Ratu Treysca sepenuhnya!" Kemudian Belhagoz dari kaum Belphegor menambahkan,

"Kaum Belphegor setuju dengan usul tersebut…" Lalu sang Wazir berkata,

"Kalau begitu, marilah kita ambil suara untuk menentukan siapa yang setuju atau tidak!" Dari semua yang hadir, hanya kaum Vafer yang menentang. Selebihnya menyetujui usulan Treysca.

Wazir Herodian menambahkan,"Jadi semua sepakat bahwa persekutuan antar makhluk-makhluk di Novus adalah jalan terbaik untuk menghadapi dominasi Bangsa Accretia, Bellato dan Cora. Bagaimana dengan kaum Vafer?"

"OK, Kaum Vafer akan mendukung usulan tersebut…" sahut salah seekor Vafer terbesar, "Sekarang siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin persekutuan tersebut?"

Wazir berujar, "Tentunya yang mempunyai usulan tersebut…saya selaku wakil Herodian, mengusulkan Ratu Treysca menjadi pemimpin Persekutuan Novus! Ada yang menentang?" Para Vafer, Crawler, Belphegor terpana, namun mereka melihat Dagnu seperti mengangguk. Mau tidak mau, merekapun setuju.

"Baiklah," kata Herodian itu melanjutkan, "Dengan demikian, pertemuan ini memutuskan bahwa Ratu Treysca dari Calliana akan menjadi pemimpin persekutuan kita."

Treysca sendiri membungkuk dengan hormat, "Bila demikian, saya berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan yang hadir di sini. Saya akan memimpin persekutuan ini sampai Tiga Bangsa punah!" Serentak, semua di situ menyatakan persetujuan mereka dengan meraung (bagi yang tidak punya tangan) dan tepuk tangan. Bahkan Dagnu berdehem untuk menyatakan persetujuannya. Sang Wazir berkata,

"Bagus, sebelum kita mengatur strategi perkenankanlah saya untuk memperkenalkan tamu-tamu kita yang sudah datang dari tadi," Beberapa sosok memasuki ruangan dan mendapatkan reaksi keras dari yang hadir…

"Mereka…" desis Freysca terkejut. Ratu Calliana sendiripun terpana melihat kehadiran tamu-tamu itu…karena mereka adalah para Pemberontak (Turncoats). Serentak, para Vafer, Snatcher dan Crawler mengarahkan senjatanya kepada kelompok para Pemberontak. Kelompok itu dipimpin oleh seorang Accretia berzirah putih namun ukurannya lebih besar dari yang lain. Tak ketinggalan juga, Nobuseri, Maeve, Titania dan para pembunuh berantai seperti Smiley, Erzebet dan Calico Jack. Melihat respons bermusuhan, merekapun bersiap untuk mempertahankan diri.

Treysca menatap pada Wazir Herodian dengan tajam, "Apa maksudnya ini? Mengapa para pengkhianat ini hadir dalam pertemuan?"

"Jangan salah paham, Yang Mulia!" kata Herodian itu menjelaskan, "Kami mengundang para Pemberontak sebagai pengamat…tidak ada maksud lain. Lagipula, mereka semua telah dibuang oleh Bangsa masing-masing." Lalu Accretia besar itu berkata,

"Namaku Blackside…pemimpin tertinggi para Pemberontak! Kami hanya pengamat, bukan mata-mata. Namun setelah mendengar pidato…sang Ratu, kami tertarik untuk menawarkan bantuan…bagi persekutuan muda ini…"

Seekor Vafer menyergah, "Satu-satunya bantuan yang dapat kalian berikan adalah…mati di tangan kami!"

Neto menambahkan, "Bangsa kalian bertanggung jawab atas pemusnahan berbagai makhluk di Novus ini. Jangan kira kalian tidak bersalah karenanya!"

Belhagoz berujar, "Apa yang kalian dapat bantu? Kalianpun sudah dibuang oleh masyarakat kalian dan kalian hanya para perampok yang berjuang untuk hidup…"

Maeve menanggapi, "Suatu komentar pedas…" Namun Lord Blackside segera memotongnya,

"Ah, memang benar kami sudah terbuang. Tetapi kami masih memiliki koneksi ke dalam masyarakat kami…yang tentunya akan berguna bagi kalian. Biar kujelaskan, kalian tidak akan menang bila berhadapan dengan Tiga Bangsa di medan perang terbuka, tetapi bila menggunakan penyusupan…"

"Kau mengharapkan kami menggunakan cara licik?" teriak Neto.

"Kami hanya realistis…tetapi itu terserah pada Yang Mulia sendiri," kata Accretia Pemberontak itu mengingatkan. Semua berpaling pada Treysca, yang nampak menahan amarah dalam wajahnya. Freysca merasa khawatir melihat kakaknya. Untuk sesaat, Ratu Calliana itu nampak murka…tetapi mulutnya mengucapkan pertanyaan,

"Mengapa…bajingan seperti…kalian…menolong…kami?"

"Untuk balas dendam," jawab Blackside, "Sama sepertimu yang ingin membalas dendam…kita dapat saling membantu. Kau dapat yang kau inginkan, begitu juga kami…" Wazir Herodian hanya diam saja; ia memperhatikan keduanya. Freysca berkata,

"Kakak…" Treysca mengangkat tangannya, sebelum ia melanjutkan,

"Keinginanku hanyalah menghancurkan bangsa Accretia, Bellato dan Cora seutuhnya…jika itu membutuhkan jiwa ragaku, maka aku bersedia melakukannya! Baiklah, para Pemberontak! Usulan kalian diterima!" Semua yang mendengarnya terkejut, tetapi Ratu Calliana itu melanjutkan,

"Jangan salah paham! Kami tidak menerima kalian sebagai sekutu, namun hanya sebagai alat untuk mencapai tujuan kami! Maka urusan kita akan selesai setelah bangsa kalian enyah dari Novus! Kau setuju, kaleng rongsokan?"

Blackside menjawab datar, "Biarlah demikian, setidaknya kita menemukan kesepakatan!" Mendengar itu, Treysca mengangguk puas. Kemudian seekor Vafer bertanya,

"Kau percaya para pengkhianat ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Calliana itu ketus, "Aku tidak percaya mereka; yang aku percaya adalah tujuan kita saat ini sama! Maka kalian akan membiarkan para pemberontak ini…mengerti?" Jawaban itu ditanggapi dengan geraman oleh para Vafer. Lagipula, Dagnu tidak bereaksi apapun atas apa yang terjadi. Treysca melanjutkan,

"Kini, mari kita bicarakan strategi untuk menghadapi mereka…" Selagi semuanya sibuk, Wazir Herodian berbicara secara telepati pada tuannya,

_Pertemuan ini menarik, Tuanku. Tak disangka, makhluk-makhluk ini mampu bersekutu satu dengan yang lainnya._

_ Benar sekali, Wazir._ ujar Dagnu, _Ini mengingatkanku pada persekutuan terakhir yang kita hadapi…apa namanya?_

_Persekutuan Taurus, Tuanku…inipun akan bernasib sama seperti mereka. Biarkan makhluk-makhluk rendahan ini saling bertikai dengan bangsa Accretia, Cora dan Bellato. Begitu semuanya selesai, kita akan memetik hasilnya…_

-###-

Catatan: Baiklah, setelah 3 bulan beristirahat saya mulai fanfic baru lagi. Mungkin ini tidak biasa melihat para critter (makhluk) yang biasa kita temui di RF Online tiba-tiba mengadakan konferensi tingkat tinggi.

Bagi saya ini hanya selingan setelah berkali-kali kita melihat Accretia, Bellato dan Cora. Makhluk2 yang hadir di sini adalah Calliana, Metal Elf, Crawler, Snatcher, Vafer, Belphegor, Hobo, Vasser dan Herodian/Lazhuwardian. Tetapi para tokoh2 pada 'Scions' akan muncul lagi.

Saya memilih para Calliana karena menarik…kita tunggu saja lanjutannya ya.


	2. Di Tengah Chip War

Di Tengah Chip War

(In the Midst of the **(Chip)** War)

-###-

Crag Mine…tempat yang paling disengketakan di seluruh Novus…pusat dari pertarungan tiada akhir antara Bangsa Accretia, Bellato dan Cora. Di tempat inilah semua bangsa menambang Ore dan Holymental yang berharga. Ore adalah komoditi berharga di alam semesta. Perekonomian Tiga Bangsa berkisar pada benda yang satu ini. Sementara Holymental adalah logam berharga yang diperlukan untuk keperluan sehari-hari Tiga Bangsa. Holymental juga merupakan racun bagi Bangsa Herodian. Tetapi hal itu tidak mencegah para Herodian untuk berada di sekitar Crag Mine.

Sekelompok Warrior dan Little Lazhuwardian mengitari Crag Mine. Para Accretia, Bellato dan Cora biasanya mengacuhkan mereka dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun kali ini berbeda…

Salah seorang Little Lazhuwardian mengamati sesuatu; ia melihat para Bellato pada arah Timur Laut. Dengan hati-hati, makhluk itu mengeluarkan sebuah komunikator dan berkata,

"Yang Mulia! Komandan! Kami melihat para Bellato ada di arah Timur Laut…sepertinya tim pengintai untuk Chip War. Apa perintah selanjutnya?" Komunikator tersebut diam sesaat, sebelum berbunyi,

"Biarkan dulu untuk sementara…tugas kalian adalah mengamati jalannya Chip War. Setelah itu kita jalankan rencana kita, ganti!"

"Over!" Maka Little Lazhuwardian tersebut kembali menjalankan patrolinya…dan ditembak jatuh oleh salah satu newbie yang menjalankan questnya.

-###-

Waktu Novus: 00:09:00

Pihak Bellato

"Ini hari yang baik untuk mati…" celetuk Crescendo Silverlake. Peleton Komando yang dipimpinnya, sudah tiba sebelum yang lain. Armbold, Brood dan…Ranskye tergabung di dalamnya.

Shield Miller itu menggerutu, " Kenapa kita tiba lebih awal? Tidak ada kaleng maupun coro yang bisa disikat! BETEEEEEE!"

Brood menimpali, "Mungkin kau bisa melampiaskannya pada para Lazhuardian di bawah…"

"Ha…ha…ha, lucu sekali Brood!" ujar Armbold seraya tersenyum getir, "Aku tertawa," Tak lama kemudian, Ranskye memanggil,

"Letnan, aku melihat beberapa Cora dan Accretia berlarian…mereka sepertinya…"

"Bah!" sergah Crescendo, "Itu mah para newbie! Tidak ada asyiknya membantai mereka! Lagipula kita punya misi penting!"

Ranskye berusaha menjelaskan, "Tapi, Pak…beberapa rekan kita sudah mulai…" Pemimpin Berserker itu berpaling dan melihat Armbold sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Ah, orang itu! Bah, bikin kerjaan saja!" gerutunya, "Pasukan Komando! Mari kita cukur gundul para Coro dan kaleng!" Serentak semuanya berteriak dengan riuh,

"Wooooo!" Kemudian seluruh Pasukan Komando berlarian menuruni bukit, termasuk Crescendo dan Ranskye.

-###-

Waktu Novus:00:09:15

Pihak Accretia

Di lain pihak, Divisi Zeni dibawah ActhyonT78 dan ExvionE47 telah berada di posisi mereka. Lalu datang transmisi dari Archon Totenkopf,

_"Unit E47 and T78, pertahankan posisi samapi Divisi ke-VII Satetsu dan Divisi ke-II Raxion tiba! Ganti!"_

Battle Leader Acthyon membalas, "Unit T78 menerima! Over!" Lalu ia berpaling pada rekannya,

"Unit E47, apakah kau telah siap?"

Ilmuwan Accretia itu menjawab, "Semua trap, granat dan tower telah siap, Unit T78!" Setelah itu, cyborg putih itu berpaling ke arah Crag Mine dan berujar,

"Mengapa perang ini tidak pernah berakhir?"

Mendengar itu, Acthyon menukas, "Ucapan yang rasional! Menurut databaseku, kita akan memenangkan peperangan ini bila kita menjaga performa ini berturut-turut,"

"Berturut-turut?" tanya Exvion, "Menurut arsipku, Chip War telah berlangsung lebih dari seabad. Jika performa kita bagus, seharusnya perang ini sudah lama selesai…Apakah Kaisar…"

Battle Leader itu langsung memotong, "Doktrin utama Kekaisaran adalah…jangan mempertanyakan Kaisar dalam situasi apapun, terlebih Archon! Kita harus menyumbangkan tenaga kita sebagai warganegara yang baik. Memang, kita tidak selalu menang karena beberapa variable yang tak terduga. Namun pada akhirnya Kekaisaran akan menang, Paham?"

Exvion tidak menjawab; ia hanya mengangguk seraya berpikir,

_Apakah Bellato bernama Novem akan ikut dalam Chip War?_

-###-

Waktu Novus:00:09:25

Pihak Cora

Penthesilea mengamati dataran di sekitar Crag Mine melalui teropongnya. Ia tidak menemukan apapun, namun ia yakin bahwa para Accretia dan Bellato sudah berada di tempat ini sebelumnya. Dengan perlahan, Hunter wanita itu mengendap kembali kepada kelompoknya. Ia berkata,

"Ayo, kita akan menuju Crag Mine!" Salah satu Adventurer, Shireeka bertanya,

"Sekarang, Kak? Apa tidak terlalu dini?"

Penthesilea menjawab, "Justru itu intinya! Lawan tidak akan menduga kita sudah berada di sana. Lagipula, bila pihak kita berhasil menghancurkan dua Control Chip, kelompok kita akan mengklaim Crag Mine dan Penjaga Holystone ada di pihak kita…" Shireeka hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar penjelasan komandannya. Maka Legiun Pengintai mulai bergerak. Saat bersamaan, Hunter wanita itu menggumam,

_Apakah kaleng yang membunuh Atalanta ikut perang ini juga? Kalau tidak, sia-sialah perjalananku ke sini…_

-###-

Waktu Novus:00:09:30

Di portal Cora, telah berkumpul rombongan besar yang terdiri dari para Petarung, Champion, Ksatria, Black Knight, Caster, Summoner dan Warlock. Mereka dipimpin oleh Archon 'Si Rambut Pirang' Astra beserta warchon-warchonnya. Kali ini Persekutuan Suci Cora membagi pasukan mereka menjadi beberapa legion. Legiun Penyerang yang bertugas sebagai penyerang, dipimpin oleh Archon Astra sendiri. Revin dan Almasyr berada di dalamnya. Di belakang, Legiun Force dikomandoi oleh Syrissa dan Teiresias. Clytemnestra dan Alcyone adalah anggota legion tersebut. Yang terakhir, Legiun Kegelapan yang anggotanya adalah para Black Knight, Summoner dan Grazier elite. Legiun yang satu ini berbeda karena sangat fanatik dan tak segan-segan membantai lawan. Mereka dipimpin oleh Volturi. Semuanya telah bersiap berperang.

Clytemnestra telah mengenakan zirah baru, namun masih membawa Soul Returnee Staff. Ia nampak gugup, sebab ini Chip War pertamanya. Belum lagi, Archon memberinya tugas penting. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuknya,

"KYAAAAAA!" jeritnya lantang, sehingga semua yang dekat langsung melotot padanya. Ternyata Alcyone yang menepuk bahunya,

"Aduh, ma'af kak! Tidak sengaja…" ucapnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Alcy…" balas Cly, "Aku…memang…agak gugup! Ini Chip War pertamaku!"

"Sama, kak!" ujar Warlock muda itu, "Tapi kakak' kan pernah mendapatkan pertarungan langsung," Cly langsung mengingat peristiwa terdahulu dimana ia berusaha mempertahankan diri setelah terpisah dari pasukannya. Bila tidak karena…Ranskye dan Zero, ia tidak berada di sini sekarang.

"Itu cuma beruntung saja, Alcy," sahutnya pelan. Kemudian datanglah seseorang,

"Aiiih, malu-maluin saja…teriak-teriak di siang bolong begini!" ujar orang itu dengan nada sangat feminine. Clytemnestra mendongak dan melihat seorang pria berambut jabrik putih dan berbadan nyaris semampai. Wajahnya penuh full make-up lengkap dengan lipstick. Gerak-geriknya mirip seperti banci. Ia menjawab,

"Ma'af, Senior Ysmar…bukan maksudku…"

Pria yang dipanggil Ysmar berkata, "Aduh, eik tidak mengerti dech. Apa kamu mau seluruh kaleng (Accretia) dan belatung (Bellato) tahu kita di sini? Eik saja tidak pernah teriak-teriak seperti begitu,"

"Sekali lagi, saya minta ma'af…" kata Summoner muda itu tertunduk, Ysmar membalas,

"Baiklah, eik maafkan kali ini. Lagipula ayah kamu sendiri yang minta eik untuk jaga kamu, tetapi tidak berari eike berikan keistimewaan pada kamu. Mengerti?" Cly kembali mengangguk. Pria Cora itu tersenyum,

"Kalau begitu, eik pergi dulu…ada urusan penting yang eike harus kerjakan," Sepeninggalnya Ysmar, Alcyone yang tadinya diam saja, segera menyeletuk,

"Kak, kenapa sih Tetua memilih penjaga seperti dia? Aku saja yang wanita risih melihatnya…"

Cly menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu…yang kutahu, Ysmar sangat terkenal. Para Black Knight pernah menawarinya untuk bergabung dengan mereka, namun ia menolak. Selain itu, dia juga veteran Chip War…makanya ayahku menugaskannya untuk menjagaku,"

"Veteran Chip War? Tidak salah nih?" ujar Alcyone terheran-heran, "Tapi benar juga sih. Dia juga salah satu yang terbaik dari Mage Academy. Tetap saja sih…" Cly hanya memandang Ysmar yang tengah menggoda pria-pria Petarung yang dianggapnya keren. Salah satu alasan lain mengapa Ysmar menyetujui permintaan ayahnya karena…Teiresias yang memintanya langsung. Ia mendengar rekan mudanya mendengus,

"Aku berpikir apa yang dipikirkan DECEM ketika menciptakan orang semacam dia?"

Summoner muda itu membalas, "Pastilah bukan apa yang kau pikirikan, Alcy! Ayo, kita fokus pada peperangan yang akan berlangsung!"

"Baik, kak!" Saat mereka bergabung dengan legion mereka, Volturi tengah berpidato kepada para legiunernya dengan berapi-api.

-###-

Waktu Novus:00:09:45

Para Accretia dipimpin langsung oleh Archon TotenkopfV8. Mereka sudah berkumpul di dekat portal Accretia. Warchonnya, Raxion dan Satetsu menunggu perintah di dekatnya. Tak hanya itu, Brutez66 juga membawa kompinya. Ia berseru,

"Ayo, pemalas! Kita harus siap dan bersedia untuk Kekaisaran!" Gruudx76, InvictusR46 dan…Zero0XR mendengarkan perintahnya dengan saksama. Sementara briefing umum berlangsung, ketiganya berkomunikasi melalui terminal USB masing-masing,

"Sebelumnya," Invictus menjelaskan, "Archon-archon terdahulu lebih suka menyerang langsung. Tetapi kemenangan tidak selalu pasti dengan taktik tersebut. Maka Kekaisaran mencoba taktik lain…"

"Taktik apa itu?" tanya Zero.

"Nanti kamu akan tahu…" kata Punisher itu, "Archon Totenkopf selalu menerapkan taktik tersebut…tentunya dengan beberapa variasi," Kemudian giliran Gruud yang bertanya,

"Menurut Komandan, kita punya misi! Tetapi apa itu?"

"Misi kita adalah menuju Crag Mine dan menjaga Penjaga Holystone sebelum bangsa lain mencapainya!" ujar Invictus.

Gunner Accretia itu bertanya kembali, "Bukannya saat ini Penjaga Holystone memusuhi semua bangsa?"

"Ya, tetapi itulah misi kita!"

Zero menjawab, "Aku mengerti! Bilamana kita berhasil mendapatkan Control Chip, maka kita akan mengklaim Crag Mine karena kita sudah berada di sana!"

Invictus mengangguk, "Benar sekali!" Saat bersamaan, Brutez datang dan menarik seluruh terminal mereka hingga lepas, seraya berkata dengan galak,

"Dilarang berbicara selagi briefing!" Mercenary itu langsung pergi, lalu Gruud menyeletuk,

"Komandan kita kali ini lebih galak dari sebelumnya!" Zero termenung; mereka mendapatkan Brutez sebagai komandan mereka karena ia telah menghancurkan komandan sebelumnya, GungnirTII. Secara program ia melayani Kekaisaran, tetapi di dalam dirinya ia menyadari bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Ia harus mengembalikan ingatannya kembali dengan menemukan orang-orang yang berada di dalam impiannya.

-###-

Waktu Novus:00:09:55

Di lain pihak,

Federasi Bellato mengirimkan Divisi Baja yang merupakan andalan mereka. Disebut Divisi Baja karena seluruh anggota Divisi mengendarai MAU, andalan mereka. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, tiga Divisi Baja diturunkan langsung, termasuk Divisi Baja ke-4. Mereka juga didukung oleh Divisi Force yang dipimpin oleh Zephryus. Archon Bellato adalah Kai, seorang Armor Driver dan wakilnya adalah Veritas dan Shinjitsu.

Kai tengah berkumpul di tenda komando dimana para komandan tengah mengitari sebuah map.

"Jadi…" ujarnya, "Kita bekerja sesuai rencana. Divisi Baja ke-3 dan ke-5 akan melindungi Control Chip kita ,sementara Divisi Force ke-6 akan mendesak para Cora. Divisi Baja ke-4 segera menjebol lubang pertahanan mereka. Satuan Komando kita yang dipimpin Lt. Crescendo akan menuju Crag Mine dan mengamankannya. Mereka akan menahan bangsa lain sampai kita menghancurkan Control Chip lawan. Prioritas kita adalah Control Chip milik Cora. Setelah itu hancur, semua Divisi Baja akan bergabung untuk menghancurkan pertahanan Accretia! Paham!"

"Pahaam!" semuanya berteriak. Ketika semuanya bubar, Novem langsung menemui Zephyr dan bertanya,

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau kurang senang…"

Wizard Bellato itu menjawab, "Aku punya firasat buruk. Kita tidak pernah memenangkan pertarungan ini sekalipun. Itu terjadi setelah Archon terakhir diganti…"

Mental Smith wanita itu mendesah, "Ya, Archon Kai memang bagus…tetapi ia kurang berpengalaman. Lagipula kita selalu dipersulit oleh pertikaian antar fraksi Hydrus, Nebula…"

"Politik…" gerutu Zephyr, "Aku benci itu…tetapi kita hanyalah tentara yang taat! Baiklah, Novem! Sampai bertemu di medan perang!"

"Begitu juga dengan kamu!"

-###-

Waktu Novus:00:10:10

BATTLE BEGINS!

Genderang perang telah ditabuh! Chip War telah dimulai!

Semua yang mengikuti Chip War, turun dari lereng bukit masing-masing seraya berteriak,

"RUSUUUUUHHHH! UOOOOOOHHHH!" Para petarung siap untuk bertarung!

-###-

Pihak Cora mendahului serangan dengan menyerang Bellato dan Accretia serentak. Legiun Penyerang dan Legiun Force langsung menyerbu kedudukan Divisi Baja ke-4. Seorang Sentinel segera memberi aba-aba.

Kai segera memberi perintah, "Divisi Baja, beri pelajaran pada para coro! Cukur gundul mereka!" Sekumpulan MAU dan BMAU segera berputar untuk menghadapi gelombang musuh yang menerjang.

Di lain pihak, Astra memperhatikan maneuver tersebut dan segera berseru,

"Summoner! Templar Knight! Netralkan para MAU!" Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, para Summoner segera memanggil Animus mereka seperti ISIS, Paimon dan Hecate. Begitu jarak mereka dekat, MAU segera memberondongkan senjata mesin mereka. Banyak korban berjatuhan di pihak Persekutuan Suci, tetapi mereka tetap maju. Sebuah MAU mencoba menembak salah satu Animus Paimon, tetapi…gantinya satu, ia menghadapi dua Paimon yang menebas unit tersebut menjadi dua. Ketika para Cora sedang menghadapi MAU, tiba-tiba pasukan infantry Bellato menyelusup diantara peperangan tersebut. Syrissa yang bermata tajam melihat hal tersebut; ia segera meluncur ke tengah-tengah medan perang dan merapal Force,

"Blind Sight! Entangle! Aqua Blade!" Kabut segera menutup pandangan para Miller Bellato, sebelum disusul dengan jeratan Force dan tebasan Aqua. Melihat itu para Cora menjadi bersemangat, terlebih setelah melihat warchon mereka unjuk gigi.

Almasyr segera menerobos barisan musuh, seraya mengayunkan pedang raksasanya. Mendadak, ia terdiam ketika seseorang berdiri di hadapannya…

"Sepertinya kita bertemu lagi di sini," ujar Zephyr pelan, "Persis seperti yang kau katakan beberapa bulan lalu,"

Petarung Cora itu berseru, "Ya, saat ini juga nasib kita akan ditentukan!" Maka mereka berdua segera memosisikan diri untuk duel…

-###-

Di lain tempat, Clytemnestra dan Alcyone sibuk menangkis serangan musuh. Putri Ladenus tersebut mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membunuh musuh…karena ia masih memikirkan Ranskye.

_Mungkin ia berada di antara mereka…_ gumamnya. Tiba-tiba Alcyone memanggil,

"Kak, lihat!" Mereka melihat Ysmar tengah menghadapi dua buah BMAU sendirian. Salah satu BMAU berkata,

"Banci coro, matilah kau!"

Gantinya takut, Ysmar malah memperingatkan dengan pelan, "Jangan buat eik marah…" Ia pelan-pelan mengumpulkan seluruh Force yang dimilikinya, "…sebab ente tidak suka kalau eik marah…" Ketika ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya, muncullah kilatan halilintar raksasa yang langsung menyambar kedua BMAU tersebut. Keduanya langsung gosong tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Clytemnestra terpana melihatnya, "Luar biasa…" Sementara yang dipandangi hanya menjawab,

"Eiit, ngapain bengong begitu…eik jadi malu dech…sudah, kita punya misi! Ayo!" Maka Ia dan Alcyone mengikuti Ysmar ke arah Crag Mine…

-###-

Waktu Novus:00:10:15

Di front Accretia, Legiun Kegelapan menyerang kedudukan Divisi ke-7 yang dipimpin oleh Satetsu. Salah seorang Pengintai (Scout) melapor kepada warchon tersebut,

"Warchon, para Cora mendatangi posisi kita dengan kekuatan penuh!"

Satetsu mengangkat tangannya, seraya berkata, "Biarkan mereka datang…kita telah menanti mereka," Di sisinya, berdiri Acthyon yang segera memberi aba-aba,

-###-

Begitu Legiun Kegelapan tiba, mereka…disambut oleh jejeran Guard Tower yang langsung menembak mereka. Volturi memaki,

"Kupret! Summoner! Warlock! Grazier! Bereskan ini segera!" Sementara para Cora sibuk menghancurkan Guard Tower, para Accretia hanya berdiri di belakang…tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

-###-

Waktu Novus:00:10:25

Pihak Bellato terjepit oleh dua serangan sekaligus; Divisi Novem beradu tenaga dengan Divisi ke-16 Totenkopf. Sama halnya seperti para Cora, rombongan BMAU, RMAU dan GMAU dihadang barisan Guard Tower. Archon Accretia segera berpaling pada ilmuwan berzirah putih di sampingnya,

"Unit E47, kirim para Grenadier (Pelempar Granat) ke garis depan!" perintahnya.

"Siap, Archon!" ujar ExvionE47, "Para Grenadier, maju!" Para Grenadier adalah Accretia jenis Specialist, Ilmuwan dan Engineer yang bersenjatakan Grenade Launcher. Barisan tersebut berdiri tepat di belakang garis depan yang dipenuhi Guard Tower. Mereka segera mempersiapkan senjatanya, menunggu aba-aba. Exvion berseru,

"Sekarang! Lemparkan Stun Grenade!" Serentak, para pelempar Granat segera melemparkan granat jauh ke barisan MAU yang mengakibatkan stun! Tidak hanya itu, lemparan berikutnya berisi Acid dan Smog Grenade. Kebingungan dan kekacauan segera terjadi dalam barisan Bellato.

Novem berteriak, "Jangan kalut! Minta para Mental Smith untuk segera memperbaiki kerusakan!" Para Mental Smith segera bertindak, sementara Sniper Bellato segera menembak para pelempar Granat tersebut.

-###-

Waktu Novus:00:10:35

Peleton Crescendo sudah masuk demikian jauh ke dalam Crag Mine. Sesekali, mereka menemui para Warrior dan Spell Lazhuwardian, yang segera dibereskan tanpa banyak cing-cong. Crescendo sendiri bertarung melawan seorang Warrior dengan kapak besarnya. Dengan menggigit bibirnya, ia berteriak,

"Beast Eye!" Ia menghindar tebasan pedang dengan gerakan cepat, kemudian

"Double Crash!" Lazhuwardian itu tidak tahu apa yang menyerangnya, begitu Berserker tersebut mencincangnya. Ranskye sibuk melindungi rekan-rekannya, ketika komandannya memanggil,

"Kita telat jadwal! Ayo terus!" Maka mereka maju terus menuruni tangga…

-###-

Waktu Novus:00:10:48

Di lain pihak, Legiun Pengintai Cora juga berada pada jalur yang sama. Tetapi Penthesilea memutuskan untuk menunggu. Shireeka bertanya lagi,

"Kak, katanya tadi kita harus duluan. Sekarang kakak menunggu apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang harus kutunggu…" ujar Hunter wanita itu sedikit kesal. Tiba-tiba seseorang di belakang kita memperingatkan,

"Ada yang datang!" Serentak seluruh legion menodongkan senjatanya ke arah sosok yang baru datang…Ysmar,

"Hu-uh, bikin kaget saja!" omel Penthesilea, Makanya bilang-bilang dulu! Hampir saja aku tembak kau, karena kukira kau kaleng atau belatung…"

"Aiiih, hampir jantung eik berhenti pas ditodong tadi…" timpal Warlock Cora itu dengan nada khasnya. Saat bersamaan, Clytemnestra dan Alcyone datang,

"Ma'af, kami telat…" jawab Summoner muda itu,

Penthesilea membalas, "Tidak, kau datang pada saat yang tepat! Mari masuk!" Rombongan itupun menuruni tangga hingga tiba di sebuah lapangan luas yang dipenuhi bongkahan-bongkahan Ore. Tetapi itu bukan yang menarik perhatian para Cora…melainkan,

Clytemnestra hanya bisa menahan nafas, "Demi DECEM…itu adalah…" Yang lain hanya bisa terpaku diam. Shireeka nampak ketakutan melihat sesuatu…

**BERSAMBUNG**

Catatan:Kita skip dulu dari critter ke Chip War ya.


	3. Titik Balik Peperangan

Titik Balik Peperangan

(The Turning Point)

Waktu Novus: 00:10:49

Para Cora terpaku diam, ketika melihat sebuah sosok raksasa di tengah-tengah Crag Mine. Sosok itu adalah monster bertanduk dengan kulit yang menyerupai zirah dan memiliki kedua sayap di belakang punggungnya. Kedua tanduk tersebut berpendar dengan cahaya berwarna-warni dan tanduk yang terdapat di kedua sikunya juga berpendar. Monster tersebut menggeram pelan, seraya menunjukkan taring-taring tajam yang menghiasi mulutnya.

"Demi DECEM!" celetuk Clytemnestra, "Itukah Penjaga Holystone (Holystone Keeper)?"

"Sst…" Ysmar berbisik, "Eik jangan buat ribut…"

Penthesilea menimpali, "Ysmar benar. Saat ini ia musuh kita! Tujuan kita adalah Detektor Holymental! Kita harus mendapatkannya sebelum bangsa lain…" Setelah mengamati demikian lama, Alcyone memanggil,

"Itu dia…" Semua pandangan terarah kepada Detektor Holymental. Hunter Cora itu mengangguk,

"Bagus! Sekarang kita pergi kesana…dengan diam-diam tentunya,"

-###-

Waktu Novus: 00:10:49

Peleton Crescendo sudah tiba dan mengawasi Penjaga Holystone dari jarak yang aman. Sang Komandan bertanya pada Brood,

"Letnan, apa yang kau temukan?"

Hidden Soldier itu menjawab, "Aku melihat para Coro mengendap-endap seperti tikus dari arah Timur,"

"Kalau para kaleng?" tanya Crescendo kembali.

Kali ini giliran Ranskye yang menjawab, "Mereka baru saja datang dari utara,"

Armbold bertanya, "Komandan, apa rencana kita?"

Komandan berserker itu hanya tersenyum, "Pokoknya ada deh…"

-###-

Waktu Novus: 00:10:55

Di luar, pertempuran berlangsung sengit. Divisi Baja Bellato mengalami kesulitan untuk menerobos ladang Guard Tower dan serangan para Grenadier. Banyak MAU yang rusak berat, sehingga Novem harus mengirim mereka kembali untuk diperbaiki. Ia menyalakan radionya,

"Break, di sini Novem! Divisi Baja ke-4 minta bala bantuan! Barisan para kaleng sulit ditembus,ganti! Kami minta bantuan Divisi Force, over!" panggilnya.

Dari seberang datang balasan, "Disini Veritas, break! Kami akan usahakan! Divisi Force tertahan oleh para Cora! Kami minta kalian bersabar, ganti,"

"Sabar?" teriak Mental Smith wanita itu emosi, "Sabar untuk dibantai? Kami tidak bisa menunggu, over!"

"Ya, tetapi kami tengah terdesak dari segala arah! Kolonel Novem, kami minta kesabaran Anda! Setelah itu, kami pasti akan mengirim bala bantuan…over!" Novem membanting radionya dengan jengkel, sebelum ia berpaling pada Vernitz dan Arnel,

"Prajurit, bagaimana keadaan?"

Dengan gugup, Vernitz menjawab, "Kolonel, keadaan kita genting! Kita sudah kehilangan 15 unit MAU!"

Novem bertanya lagi, "Berapa unit yang tersisa?"

"Lima belas unit, Komandan!" jawab Arnel. Wanita Bellato itu memalingkan pandangannya kea rah medan perang. Meskipun telah dibombardir, para Accretia tetap ngotot. Parahnya adalah mereka masih jauh di garis depan, sementara Novem sudah kehilangan banyak unit. Ia berkata,

"Dengar! Kita akan berupaya untuk bertahan pada detik-detik terakhir…namun bila Launcher tiba kita harus mundur secepat mungkin ke Chip , mengerti?"

"Baik, Komandan!"

-###-

Waktu Novus: 00:11:05

Kembali ke Crag Mine, dimana Legiun Pengintai masih mengendap-endap untuk mendapatkan Detektor Holymental. Tiba-tiba Shireeka berteriak,

"Awas!" Sebuah tembakan mendesing dekat mereka, sehingga semua merunduk. Saat yang sama, Penjaga Holystone berpaling ke arah bunyi tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Penthesilea berseru,

"Siapa yang menembak kita?" Ia lalu berpaling ke arah lain dan melihat seorang Bellato yang menggenggam senjata. Ia mengenali sosok tersebut,

"Brood…awas kau!" desisnya marah. Mendadak, Clytemnestra berteriak,

"Penthesilea, awas!" Summoner itu segera mendorong Hunter wanita itu ke tanah, sebelum sebuah sapuan kuat menyambarnya. Ternyata serangan itu berasal dari Penjaga Holystone yang menyadari kehadiran mereka,

"Jadi begitu…" ujar Penthesilea, "Tujuan Brood bukanlah kita, melainkan agar Penjaga Holystone mengetahui lokasi kita!" Tak lama kemudian, monster itupun menuju arah lain dan menyerang para Accretia yang tak jauh dari mereka. Kesempatan itu segera digunakan oleh para Cora.

"Semuanya! Kita berpencar!" perintah Penthesilea, "Siapapun yang dekat detector, bertahan sampai kami datang kesana!" Sebuah raungan keras membuat mereka terpencar. Maka mereka segera memisahkan diri sebelum Penjaga Holystone menyerang mereka,

-###-

Waktu Novus: 00:11:12

Armbold menggerutu atas rencana Crescendo yang membuat Penjaga Holystone mengejar bangsa lain. Mereka hanya tinggal mengejar saja. Namun ia tidak menemui siapapun.

Tiba-tiba, "Air Splinter!" Tebasan angin yang tajam mengarah kepadanya. Shield Miller itu mengangkat perisainya dan menangkis serangan itu. Ia berteriak dengan geram,

"Siapapun kamu, keluar! Jangan jadi pengecut!"

Dari kegelapan, datang jawaban, "Oke…oke, eik keluar!" Ternyata itu adalah Ysmar. Melihat lawannya, Armbold menjadi tidak enak. Kemudian Warlock Cora itu berkata,

"Oow, rupanya Bellato toh…sepertinya kamu beda deh…"

Mencoba galak, pemuda Bellato itu berkata, "Dimana kawan-kawanmu, heh?"

Ysmar malah menyeletuk, "Wajah ente oke juga…sepertinya…eik suka sama kamu…"

"Dasar coro!" teriak yang disinggung, "Ini perang! Bukan buat berkenalan…"

Alih-alih tersinggung, Cora itu berkata, "Ah tidak perlu teriak-teriak…biarkan yang lain berperang, sementara ente dan eik dapat mengambil waktu tuk berkenalan…jangan malu-malu gitu dong…"

Wajah Armbold merah padam mendengarnya dan ia berteriak kencang, "Aku bukan pemalu! Aku ini 'hay'! Pria sejati! Macho!"

"Oooh, 'hay' toh…" goda Ysmar, "Kebetulan sekali, eik suka cowok 'hay'…"

_Aduh biyung, bertemu Warlock Cora saja sudah jelek…tetapi aku ini sial sekali bertemu Warlock yang banci lagi…sebaiknya kuserang dulu dia, baru ngacir…_gumam Shield Miller itu. Tanpa buang waktu, ia segera menyerang Ysmar dengan gadanya. Yang diserang menyeletuk,

"Mm, begitu dong…rupanya ente agresif juga!" Begitu gada terayun, serangan tersebut mengenai tempat kosong. Ysmar berkelit dengan lincah. Armbold terus mengejar, tetapi lagi-lagi serangannya mengenai angin.

_Tidak mungkin! Aku sudah menggunakan Perfect! Seharusnya kena di batok kepalanya…tetapi ia licin seperti belut! Kalau diteruskan pasti aku…_Sementara menghindari serangan, Ysmar lagi-lagi berkomentar,

"Keren deh, rupanya eik tidak salah pilih kamu…Fireball!" Sebuah bola api meluncur dan mengenai perisai Bellato tersebut. Saat itulah Armbold memilih untuk angkat kaki dari situ. Ketika melihat lawannya lari, Warlock Cora itu berkata,

"Mau kabur dari eik? Tak semudah itu yaa…Entangle!" Dari bawah tanah, muncul jaring-jaring energy yang segera menjerat Armbold dengan erat sehingga ia terjatuh ke tanah.

"ASEEEEEMMMM! Kena beginian lagi!" teriak Bellato itu dengan frustrasi. Dengan tenang, Ysmar melangkah menuju mangsanya dan memandangnya dengan senang,

"Sekarang ente diam di situ…dan kita akan saling berkenalan…" Ia menunduk dan mendekati Armbold, yang menggigil…

-###-

Waktu Novus: 00:11:15

Di lain tempat, Clytemnestra sedang menuju sasaran. Ia was-was dan harus berhati-hati. Tidak hanya Penjaga Holystone, para Bellato, Accretia maupun Lazhuwardian yang berada di sekitar sini mengincarnya. Walau demikian, pandangan gadis tersebut tertuju pada Detektor Holymental.

_Itu dia! Aku dapat mencapainya!_ Gumamnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba beberapa anak panah mendesing di dekatnya. Summoner muda itu mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk menangkis serangan tersebut. Lalu ia memanggil,

"Keluar! Tunjukkan dirimu!" Dari sebuah ceruk, keluarlah sesosok tubuh yang mengarahkan busur kepadanya. Dari bentuk tubuhnya, ia tahu bahwa itu Bellato. Ketika keduanya saling bertatapan, Bellato itu berujar,

"Cly?" Gadis Cora itu tertegun mendengarnya, "Kau tahu namaku? Siapa kau? Apakah kau Ranskye?" Pemuda Bellato itu menurunkan busurnya dan mengangkat kacamatanya,

"Siapa lagi? Ternyata kau…Cly!"

Tidak kuasa menahan dirinya, Clytemnestra berlari ke arahnya dan hendak memeluknya erat-erat. Begitu hampir berpelukan, Ran menahannya dan berkata,

"Tunggu dulu…kita' kan masih berperang,"

"Ups…ma'af," sahut gadis Cora itu, "Hanya saja…aku merindukanmu,"

Ran hanya tersenyum, "Begitu juga dengan aku! Sepertinya kau semakin seksi…dan tentunya naik level. Apa jobmu sekarang?"

Dengan tersipu malu, Clytemnesra membalas, "Rupanya matamu nakal juga, ya? Aku kini Summoner Lv.42. Kalau kamu?"

"Yaah, aku lagi mau naik level sekarang ini," jawab yang ditanya seraya menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku ingin menjadi Armor Rider! Waah, jadi kamu bisa memanggil Animus dong? Boleh tunjukkan padaku…"

"Boleh saja," kata gadis Cora itu, "Tetapi itu berarti aku harus membunuhmu…" Kemudian keduanya berpaling pada Detektor Holymental yang tak jauh dari mereka. Di sisi lain, teman-teman mereka sibuk berperang atau menghindari Penjaga Holystone. Keduanya mendesah panjang.

Ran berkata, "Sepertinya, kita berdua dalam keadaan sulit…"

Cly mengangguk, "Iya juga…" Mendadak, sesuatu berdering di saku Ranskye dan saat yang sama, Clytemnestra menerima pesan mental. Keduanya segera saling membelakangi untuk menanggapi pesan itu, Pemuda Bellato itu segera mengangkat komunikatornya.

Di seberang, Crescendo langsung membentak, "Kopral, kenapa bengong saja? Ambil Detektor Holymental itu! Jangan-jangan kau lagi bermesraan dengan musuh, ya?"

Ran menjawab dengan gugup, "Ya, Pak! Segera! Tidak, Pak! Ya, akan segera saya ambil!" Di lain pihak, gadis Cora itu menerima pesan dari Ysmar,

"Aiih, apa yang kamu buat? Cepetan ambil tu detector!"

"Ya…kak! Segera!" ujarnya gelagapan. Setelah itu keduanya berhadapan kembali. Ranskye mulai angkat suara,

"Ma'af, Cly! Tampaknya aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu…bangsaku harus menang kali ini. Aku takkan bergeming, meskipun kau harus menyerangku dengan Force atau Animus!"

Cly hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sebelum ia berkata, "Aku juga minta ma'af, Ran. Namun aku tidak perlu itu semua,"

"Lalu dengan apa?" tanya Bellato itu penasaran.

Gadis Cora itu menjawab, "Dengan ini saja!" Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, ia mengangkat ujung Soul Returnee Staff milknya dari tanah sehingga mengenai Ran tepat di antara kedua kakinya. Ranger Bellato itu langsung jatuh dengan mimik wajah kesakitan dan mata melotot.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta ma'af Ran! Aku terpaksa!" ujar Cly menyesal. Lalu ia berlari ke arah sasarannya. Ranskye merutuk kesakitan seraya memegangi 'sesuatu'

"Awas kau nanti, Cly!"

-###-

Waktu Novus: 00:11:20

Clytemnestra terus berlari hingga nyaris menggapai Detektor Holymental. Namun sebuah tangan logam menyambarnya. Ketika pemilik tangan itu muncul, gadis Cora itu terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, Ran tiba dengan terpincang-pincang. Ia menyeletuk,

"Tidak apa-apa, Cly…walaupun lebih bagus kau jangan pukul di…" Bellato muda itu tidak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya ketika ia melihat sebuah Accretia berzirah putih di depannya. Dengan refleks ia berkata,

"Mundurlah, Cly! Biar aku yang menghadapinya!"

Sadar kembali, Clytemnestra membalas, "Tidak, Ran! Cukup aku saja yang menanganinya…" Kemudian Accretia tersebut berkata,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Tentukan sasaran…**

**Sasaran Primer: Bellato, jenis Ranger**

**Sasaran Sekunder: Cora, jenis pengguna Force**

**Tindakan: PERTIMBANGAN STRATEGIS…**

"Cly? Ran? Siapa kalian?"

Ran berkata, "Oh, masih ingat nama kami? Tentu saja, bukankah kau yang merusak Zero hingga tidak bisa diperbaiki?"

"Zero? Itu nama unitku! Mengapa kau tahu nama unitku?" tanya Accretia itu.

Sekarang Ran menjadi heran, "Tunggu dulu, apa nama unitmu dan nomor registrasimu?" tanyanya kembali,

Cyborg itu menjawab, "Namaku Zero0XR, Petarung, sub kelas Gladius dan Assaulter…"

Ran hanya terpana mendengarnya, "Apakah…kau Zero0x?"

Namun Clytemnestra cepat-cepat mencegahnya, "Ran, jangan percaya! Monster-monster logam ini dapat memproduksi diri dengan mudah! Bisa saja badannya dan ingatannya dari Zero, tetapi ia bukan Zero!" Di saat yang sama, Zero menjadi bingung,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Scanning…**

**Subyek Primer: Ranskye dari Bellato**

**Subyek Sekunder: Clytemnestra dari Cora**

**Unduh database lama…TIDAK DITEMUKAN**

**Mencari…**

**1 data visual…**

**Review Doktrin Accretia…**

"**Bangsa Cora dan Bellato adalah musuh Kekaisaran…"**

**Subyek Primer: Ranskye dari Bellato…MUSUH**

**Subyek Sekunder: Clytemnestra dari Cora…MUSUH**

**Objektif: DAPATKAN DETEKTOR HOLYMENTAL. SINGKIRKAN MUSUH!**

**Situasi tempur…**

**Accuracy buff…AKTIFKAN**

**Wild Rage…AKTIFKAN**

**Extending…AKTIFKAN**

**Aid Stretching…AKTIFKAN**

**Rapid Logic…AKTIFKAN**

Secara otomatis, Zero mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dan perisai, seraya berkata,

"Bellato dan Cora adalah musuh! Harus disingkirkan!" Sebelum Assaulter itu menyerang, Clytemnestra segera berseru,

"Paimon! Datanglah!" Dari tanah muncullah lambang Persekutuan Suci Cora dan keluarlah ksatria yang berzirah merah dan berpedang besar. Animus tersebut segera menghadang Zero dengan senjatanya. Ran dan Cly segera menghindar,

-###-

Waktu Novus: 00:11:30

Sementara itu, Legiun Kegelapan masih bersusah-payah untuk menerobos ladang Guard Tower. Satetsu melirik pada chronometernya dan memberi perintah,

"Sekarang saatnya! Divisi ke VII, maju dan masuk dalam Mode Launcher!" Para Striker dan Gunner maju serentak dan mengeluarkan Launcher mereka. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, mereka memakai Launcher jenis Epoch level 56. Semuanya berbaris di belakang ladang Guard Tower.

"Siap semuanya! TEMBAK!" seru Satetsu. Maka meluncurlah tembakan-tembakan roket kea rah barisan para Cora. Ledakan-ledakan dahsyat terjadi dan para Cora berjatuhan bagaikan lalat. Beberapa summoner mencoba untuk menolong dengan Animus-animus mereka, sayangnya mereka hanya menambah korban.

Melihat keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan tersebut, Volturi merasa khawatir daripada gentar. Ia tahu bahwa mereka harus keluar dari sini. Dengan kerongkongan yang tercekat, ia berteriak,

"Mundur…" Maka seluruh legiun mundur serentak, dengan para Accretia yang mengejar mereka.

-###-

Waktu Novus: 00:11:35

Saat bersamaan, Divisi ke-16 Totenkopf juga melakukan maneuver yang sama. Lebih parah lagi, para Grenadier ikut menyerang bersamaan dengan mereka. Vernitz melaporkan hal itu kepada Novem,

"Kolonel, barisan kaleng telah bergerak dengan Launcher mereka! Bila kita tidak mundur, kita akan dibantai di sini…" ujarnya khawatir.

"Kita memang sudah dibantai dari tadi!" balas Novem, "Tapi tak kubiarkan seluruh Divisi Baja ke-4 musnah! Perintahkan pada seluruh MAU untuk mundur…"

"Mundur? Tetapi perintah Warchon…" kata Arnel mengingatkan.

Mental Smith itu berteriak, "Bila kita duduk manis menunggu bala bantuan, para kaleng akan menusnahkan kita semua tanpa sisa! Mundur ke Chip Bellato dimana kita dapat bertahan!"

"Baik, Kolonel!" Maka satu per satu para MAU mulai mundur teratur. Archon Accretia memperhatikan gerakan tersebut dan berkomentar,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

"Seperti sebelumnya, mereka memang lemah…kejar mereka sampai Chip Cora! Kita akan bertemu dengan Satetsu untuk memberikan pukulan terakhir!"

-###-

Waktu Novus: 00:11:38

Di tempat lain, permainan tikus dan kucing masih berlangsung. Penthesilea berlindung di balik karang, sementara ia memanggil,

"Gesit juga kau! Sudah kuduga kau akan menyulitkanku sejak kita bertemu dulu…"

Brood membalas, "Tidak jelek bagi Hunter dari Elan! Rupanya memang sesuai dengan reputasimu…" Setelah berkata demikian, keduanya mengokang senjata masing-masing dan… saling menodongkan senjata kepada satu dengan yang lain. Ternyata kedua pemburu itu bersembunyi di batu karang yang sama!

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tantang wanita Cora itu, walaupun laras senjata terarah persis ke dadanya, "Bila kau bergerak, matilah kau!"

Pemuda Bellato itu membalas dengan enteng, "Aku mati, kaupun mati juga." Senjata Penthesilea terarah persis pada keningnya.

Penthesilea berujar, "Baiklah! Kita hitung sampai tiga, setelah itu kita akan saling menjauh…paham?"

"Paham!" sahut Brood, "Satu…"

Wanita Cora itu menyusul, "Dua…"

"Tiga!" Sebelum selesai, Penthesilea tiba-tiba menendang Bellato tersebut hingga terjatuh dan membidik sesuatu.

"Hei…" protes Brood. Namun ia berpaling dan melihat sebuah Pengintai Accretia yang jatuh di tanah. Tidak hanya itu, ia melihat sosok merah di dekat bangkai Accretia tersebut.

"Terima…" kalimatnya sudah dipotong oleh Hunter Cora tersebut.

"Tidak perlu! Anggap saja balas budi waktu itu!" tukas Penthesilea cepat. Ia hanya mendesis marah, begitu melihat Brutez, "Pembunuh…kau yang membunuh Atalanta!"

"Sepertinya dia juga yang membunuh Nelysa!" kata Brood ikut-ikutan. Mendengar itu, Mercenary berzirah merah itu menjawab dingin,

"Aku tidak kenal nama-nama yang kalian sebutkan…aku telah banyak membunuh para Bellato dan Cora. Bisa saja teman kalian salah satu di antara mereka,"

Sebelum Penthesilea sempat memaki, Brood mencegahnya seraya berkata,

"Mari kita tutup mulut kaleng sombong itu!"

"Untuk pertama kalinya, aku setuju denganmu Bellato!" Maka keduanya bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi Brutez…

-###-

Waktu Novus: 00:11:40

_Ini benar-benar memalukan! Sangat memalukan!_ rutuk Armbold dalam hatinya. Sebab ia tengah oleh…Ysmar dan ia tidak menikmati hal tersebut. Di lain pihak, Warlock Cora itu benar-benar menyukai hal ini…hingga ia merasakan bahwa mereka tidak sendirian.

"Lagi-lagi kaleng…" keluhnya. Ia berbalik dan melihat Accretia berzirah coklat yang sedang mengarahkan Launcher ke arah mereka. Shield Miller itu mengenalinya,

"Kau…"

-###-

Waktu Novus: 00:11:42

Gruudx76 berkomentar, "Makhluk berdaging memang sulit dimengerti…apapun yang kalian lakukan sangat tidak logis,"

Seraya mengibaskan tangannya, Ysmar membalas dengan gaya khasnya, "Aih, kaleng mana mengerti apa yang eik buat? Dengar ye, kalau ingin selamat, ye harus angkat kaki segera. Kalau tidak…"

"Kalau tidak…" tanya Petarung kelas Silang itu,

"Ye..akan menyesal…" Setelah berkata demikian, sebuah sambaran kilat menghajar Accretia tersebut hingga gosong.

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**PERINGATAN!**

**DAMAGE: 105%**

**HP: 3%;FP: 103%;SP:195%**

**Armor Gauge: 0% **

**HP habis! **

**SHUTDOWN DILAKUKAN**

Kemudian ada tulisan:

**Anda terbunuh oleh PK, apakah Anda ingin dihidupkan lagi? YA/TIDAK**

-###-

Waktu Novus: 00:11:45

Armbold terkejut melihat Cora itu mengalahkan Gruud dengan mudah, namun ia segera mengambil kesempatan selagi lawannya tersebut membelakanginya. Shield Miller itu segera mengambil perisainya dan…

Ysmar sedang lengah, ketika Bellato itu mendorongnya ke dinding gua dengan perisai dan menjepitnya di sana. Ia hendak mengerahkan Force-nya, namun terkejut ketika ia merasa HP-nya turun.

"Rasakan ini, Vampiric Groan!" desis Armbold. Ysmar benar-benar terjepit, tetapi ia merasakan sebuah sensasi yang berbeda.

"Aiiih, kekuatan eik seperti hilang…tetapi kok rasanya nikmat ya? Ahh, teruskan…teruskan…lagi!" erangnya. Armbold malah geleng-geleng kepala mendengarkannya,

-###-

Waktu Novus: 00:11:50

Di luar, peperangan bertambah sengit ketika para Accretia berhasil mendesak Cora dan Bellato, sehingga mereka bertahan di sekitar Chip masing-masing. Kali ini Archon Totenkopf mengubah siasat dengan mengirim para Petarung, Perusak, Assaulter dan Mercenary di garis depan, sementara para Ranger, Grenadier, Gunner dan Striker berkonsentrasi pada Chip lawan. Legiun Force Cora dan Divisi Force Bellato tidak mau kalah; mereka berjuang mati-matian untuk melindungi Chip mereka. Archon Kai malah mengirim seluruh Divisi Bajanya yang tersisa, walaupun Novem menilai itu tindakan bunuh diri.

Di lain pihak, Teiresias dan Syrissa turun tangan dengan memanggil ISIS dan Amy, sehingga pertarungan bertambah panjang dan masing-masing pihak tidak mau kalah.

Hingga suatu ketika…Acthyon berhasil menembak Chip Cora yang sudah rusak berat. Chip itupun meledak berkeping-keping dengan disaksikan seluruh pasukan Cora,

Astra berseru, "Tidak…" Saat itu juga pasukan Cora jatuh semangatnya dan para Phantom Shadow Accretia berhasil mengambil dan mengamankan kepingan Chip tersebut.

Di pihak Bellato, seluruh Divisi Baja gagal mencegah hancurnya Chip mereka. Sekali lagi para Phantom Shadow berhasil mengambil chip tersebut. Kai hanya bisa tertunduk lemas…

-###-

Waktu Novus: 00:11:55

Di saat yang sama, Penjaga Holystone terdiam dan berhenti menyerang. Hal ini tidak luput dari pengamatan Ranskye.

"Hei, kenapa monster itu?" celetuknya.

Clytemnestra berkata," Ada yang tidak beres…monster itu seharusnya menyerang terus hingga kita binasa, kecuali…ada yang berhasil mendapatkan kedua chip,"

"Ya, tapi bangsa yang mana?" tambah pemuda Bellato itu. Sementara itu, Zero memperhatikan apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba Penjaga Holystone bergerak lagi dan mengebaskan tangannya yang besar itu…Accretia itu bersiap, tetapi sasaran Penjaga itu bukanlah dirinya, melainkan…Paimon. Sekali kebas, Animus itu menghilang!

"Gawaat! Penjaga Holystone rupanya berpihak pada para kaleng! Ini berarti bangsaku dan bangsamu sudah kalah dalam Chip War ini!" seru Ran terkejut, lalu ia berpaling pada Cly, "Sebaiknya kita berpisah di sini, Cly…"

"Tapi, Ran…" sebelum kalimatnya selesai, pemuda Bellato itu mengecup pipinya dengan pelan. Ranger itu melanjutkan,

"Kita akan bertemu lagi pada 2 Chip War berikutnya, jangan sedih! Aku akan menunggumu!"

Gadis Cora itu mengangguk seraya menghapus air matanya, "Aku akan menunggumu, Ran!" Maka keduanya segera berpisah. Zero memperhatikan keduanya:

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Scanning…**

**Subyek Primer: Ranskye dari Bellato**

**Subyek Sekunder: Clytemnestra dari Cora**

**TINDAKAN:…**

"Ranskye dari Bellato dan Clytemnestra dari Cora…" ucapnya, "Kita akan bertemu lagi…" Maka cyborg itupun pergi dengan membawa Detektor Holymental.

-###-

Di luar, Clytemnestra menemui teman-temannya dan melihat Ysmar digotong oleh dua orang.

"Kak Ysmar!" panggilnya dengan kaget, "Apa yang terjadi, Alcyone?"

Yang ditanya menggelengkan kepala, "Entahlah, kami menemukannya sudah begini!" Cly melihat bahwa wajah Warlock banci itu nampak 'fly'. Lalu datanglah Penthesilea, yang berkata,

"Misi kita gagal! Kita akan kembali ke Koloni secepatnya! Shireeka, buka portalnya!" Adventurer muda yang dipanggil, mengangguk dan segera membuka portal dimana kawan-kawannya segera mengundurkan diri. Clytemnestra menengok ke belakang dan berucap pelan,

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi…Ran…"

-###-

Di sisi lain, Peleton Crescendo mundur dengan tangan kosong, sehingga berserker veteran itu mengomel panjang lebar,

"Cepat, pemalas! Sesampai di Koloni, aku akan memberi kalian hukuman berat! Ini memalukan sekali!" omelnya. Ran, Brood, Armbold hanya diam saja, ketika mereka memasuki portal.

-###-

Waktu Novus: 00:12:01

BATTLE WON!

Pertempuran Chip kali ini dimenangkan oleh para Accretia untuk kesekian kalinya. Para Bellato dan Cora segera mundur teratur dari medan pertempuran. Kekalahan ini memang pahit, tetapi tidaklah fatal. Sebab Chip War berikutnya akan dimulai 8 jam lagi…

Archon Totenkopf dikelilingi oleh warchon-warchonya seperti Satetsu dan Raxion dan Brutez. Lalu Satetsu bertanya,

"Operasi sukses 100%. Kita berhasil menawan sekitar 43 Cora dan 32 Bellato. Kerugian hanya 45 unit…Archon, apa perintah selanjutnya,"

Accretia berzirah hitam itu menjawab, "Kirimkan para Spesialis untuk menambang Ore dengan segera!" Maka seluruh Accretia berubah fungsi menjadi Penambang Ore dengan segra.

-###-

Sementara tidak jauh dari Crag Mine,

Tiga sosok tubuh memperhatikan jalannya pertempuran. Salah satunya berkata,

"Seperti waktu dulu, Titania…"

Titania menjawab, "Ya, seandainya mereka memperhatikan kita dulu, Maeve…tetapi kita tidak mampu merubah sejarah. Sebaiknya kita melapor pada…pemimpin tertinggi kita,"

"Yang mana? Lord Blackside atau…wanita Caliana itu? Aku benci dia…" cibir wanita Bellato itu,

"Aku juga," ujar Titania, "Tetapi kita tidak punya pilihan…" Maka Maeve segera menyalakan komunikatornya

-###-

Di Ether, suatu planet yang datarannya ditutupi salju dan es. Disanalah bangsa Caliana tinggal. Di sebuah istana yang berada jauh di bawah tanah, Ratu Treysca dan adiknya, Putri Freysca tengah mengamati Chip War yang berlangsung barusan. Caliana yang lebih mudah mendesis,

"Sungguh brutal! Walaupun mereka saling berperang, tetap saja mereka menjajah kita…"

Treysca menyahut, "Itulah yang kita tahu dari Tiga Bangsa…ini adalah laporan yang disampaikan para pemberontak kepada kita."

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kakak mempercayai mereka?" tanya Freysca.

"Kau lupa, aku tidak percaya mereka! Tetapi aku _menggunakan_ mereka, itu saja!" Kemudian monitor menampakkan wajah Wazir Herodian yang bertanya,

"Salam, Yang Mulia! Apakah rencana Anda berjalan lancar?"

"Sangat lancar!" jawab Treysca, "Terima kasih atas andil para pemberontak. Dengan ini, kita akan membuat serangan pada para Bellato dan Cora tepat di jantung mereka,"

"Bagaimana dengan para Accretia?" tanya Herodian itu lagi.

Treysca mengepalkan tangannya, "Itu sudah ditangani! Kali ini kita akan berhasil…"

"Bagus, aku akan mengabarkan hal itu pada Lord Dagnu dengan segera!" Setelah Wazir undur diri, muncul gambar Pangeran Neto,

"Oh, pangeran! Apa kabar?" sapa Freysca, "Sepertinya wajahmu kurang senang…ada apa?"

' "Kita ada masalah…" kata Neto khawatir, "Memang para Metal Elf sudah sepakat untuk ikut Persekutuan Yang Mulia, tetapi para High Elf…termasuk Ratu…"

"Ah begitu?" sela Treysca, "Sepertinya aku harus berbicara hati ke hati dengannya…"

-###-

Catatan: Ok, episode Chip War ini sudah selesai. Saya akan break dulu, episode berikutnya akan mulai pada Januari 2011. Sebelumnya aku minta ma'af karena menaikkan kadar 'ngeres' Ysmar serta apa yang terjadi pada Ranskye. Moga-moga ini tidak disensor. Bagi yang akan berlibur, saya mengucapkan Selamat Hari Natal dan Tahun Baru 2011. Semoga kita mengawali tahun baru dengan awal yang baru juga. Terima kasih!


	4. Diplomasi dan Teror

Diplomasi dan Teror

(Diplomacy and Terror)

Sementara itu di Daerah yang Terlupakan, Elan,

Sebelum bangsa Accretia, Cora dan Bellato datang, para elf telah ada dan memiliki kekuasaan yang luas. Dengan berkembangnya kekuasaan mereka, para elf mulai bertikai satu dengan yang lainnya hingga mereka pecah menjadi Metal Elf dan High Elf. Para Metal Elf mendalami pengolahan logam dan penggunaan senjata, sementara para High Elf mendalami ilmu sihir.

Kini kejayaan para elf hanyalah bayangan masa lalu saja. Setelah kedatangan Tiga Bangsa, mereka didesak hingga daerah pedalaman. Berbeda dengan Metal Elf yang menentang secara terbuka, para High Elf bersikap pasif. Namun para Accretia, Cora dan Bellato bersikap bijak dengan membiarkan mereka.

-###-

Kini Treysca dan Freysca mendarat kembali di daerah tersebut, dimana para elf tinggal. Misi mereka adalah meyakinkan ratu para High Elf, Narwen Idisil bergabung dalam Persekutuan Novus. Putri Calliana itu berujar,

"Kakak, ini tidak mudah! Kudengar Ratu Idisil itu bijak dan juga ahli sihir. Mungkin ia tidak mau bergabung dengan kita…"

"Aku tahu itu," tukas Caliana yang lebih tua, "Namun kita harus mencoba…mereka harus bergabung dengan kita dengan cara apapun!"

Freysca terkesiap mendengarnya, "Maksud Kakak? Dengan cara paksa?" tanyanya lagi.

Ratu Caliana itu menjawab, "Itu hanya cara terakhir…" Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika mereka turun dari pesawat Kartella. Para elf telah berkumpul di lapangan, seraya memperhatikan kedatangan para Calliana tersebut. Treysca melihat seorang wanita bergaun hijau-putih dengan wajah cantik dan bertelinga lancip. Sebuah kerudung putih menutupi rambutnya. Disebelahnya, sebuah makhluk raksasa berzirah besi berdiri dan didampingi oleh Pangeran Neto yang nampak gugup,

"Selamat datang di Daerah Yang Terlupakan, Ratu Treysca!" sambut wanita tersebut, "Saya adalah Ratu Narwen Idisil. Di sebelah saya, adalah Tetua Kwelersokum…"

Kwelersokum membungkuk, "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Ratu…"

Treysca menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kehormatan bagi saya untuk bertemu dengan Ratu Idisil yang legendaris…"

Ratu High Elf itu menyahut, "Anda terlalu memuji…sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam balairung untuk membicarakan hal penting," Kedua Calliana itu mengangguk sebelum mengikuti iring-iringan tersebut menuju balairung,

-###-

Di Bellato HQ,

Para partisipan Chip War kembali dengan lemas. Sistem PA bergaung,

"Federasi Bellato sangat kecewa dengan kekalahan ini! Kalian tidak berusaha keras! Bagi mereka yang melalaikan tugas, akan mendapat tindakan disipliner dari Komando Tertinggi! Hukuman akan diberikan!" Tak lama kemudian, nada PA berganti:

"Para pejuang Chip War berikutnya, berjuanglah sekuat tenaga! Masa depan Federasi berada di tangan kalian! Kejayaan bagi Bangsa Bellato!"

Di sebuah pub, Ranskye hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan lemas. Ia baru saja mendengarkan 'ceramah' Crescendo atas kegagalan mereka memenangkan Chip War. Setidaknya, tidak seorangpun yang tahu hubungannya dengan Clytemnestra. Lalu terdengar seseorang mengomel,

"Hu-uh, lagi-lagi dikuliahi Komandan!" omel Armbold.

"Wajarlah," celetuk Brood yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tua, "Kita'kan kalah lagi dalam Chip War untuk kesekian kalinya. Komandan sendiri sepertinya ditegor oleh Archon Kai dan Warchon Veritas…"

Shield Miller itu menukas, "Jadi Komandan melampiaskannya kepada kita?"

Hidden Soldier itu mengangguk, "Begitulah, yang jelas Komando Tertinggi sangat tidak puas dengan performa kita," Ran yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka lagi-lagi mengiyakan. Armbold menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat duduk,

"Benar-benar hari sial! Orang macho sepertiku malah ketemu dengan…banci dari Cora! Itu benar-benar menghina martabatku!" Kali ini Brood hanya diam saja, meneruskan bacaannya. Ranger muda di sebelahnya bertanya,

"Brood, buku apa sih yang kau baca? Sepertinya asyik sekali…"

Yang ditanya menjawab, "Oh, ini buku dari Bumi kuno…aku menemukannya di pasar loak. Ceritanya menarik sekali…"

"Tentang apa?"

Hidden Soldier itu berpikir sebentar, "Mmm…kalau tidak salah judulnya…Harry…Pott…" Sebelum Brood sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba ia dipeluk oleh seorang gadis,

"Naah, ketemu kau!" seru gadis itu girang.

"Vernitz?" Gadis Bellato yang bernama Vernitz itu berkata, "Aduh, Brood…rajin sekali kau! Baca-baca melulu…Tunggu sebentar, bukankah itu koleksi bukuku?"

Dengan menyeringai, Brood menjawab, "Aku pinjam sebentar…" Vernitz hanya mencibir,

"Yah, kumaafkan kali ini!" jawab Armor Rider tersebut, sebelum berpaling kepada Armbold, "Armbold, mengapa wajahmu masam sekali? Apakah karena insiden banci itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" tukas Shield Miller itu galak. Gadis Bellato itu tertawa,

"Aduh, kok galak sekali sih?" Kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Ranskye, "Dan kamu, Ran? Mengapa tidak bersama Maya?"

"Aduh bagaimana ya?" jawab yang ditanya cengegesan, Vernitz menatap Ran dengan tajam,

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu lama, cinta itu tidak menunggu…" Tak lama kemudian, suara PA berbunyi dan sebuah panggilan datang:

"Perhatian! Perhatian! Peleton Crescendo diharap segera berkumpul!"

"Yaa," keluh Armbold, "Padahal baru sebentar santai…"

"Apa boleh buat," timpal Brood, seraya mengangkat bahunya, "Kita harus pergi! Vernitz, ini bukumu!" Ia menutup buku yang dibacanya dan memberikannya pada Armor Rider wanita itu,

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Vernitz, "Nanti kutraktir! Ayo, Ran!" Maka mereka semua meninggalkan pub tersebut.

-###-

Kembali ke Elan,

Kedua Ratu nampak sedang berbicara empat mata di dalam balairung. Freysca menunggu di luar dengan beberapa Calliana Atroc, sementara para Elf warrior dan warlock menunggu. Kwelersokum dan Neto memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat mereka. Freysca nampak gelisah; ia khawatir kakaknya akan bertindak gegabah.

-###-

"Jadi begitulah tujuan Persekutuan Novus, Ratu Idisil…" ujar Treysca menerangkan, "Saya harap Anda mau mempertimbangkan kembali," Ratu High Elf tersebut diam sejenak, sebelum berkata,

"Saya mengerti, Ratu Treysca. Namun kami memutuskan untuk tidak bergabung dalam persekutuan tersebut. Para High Elf sudah lama hidup tenang; Tiga Bangsa tidak menganggu kami…selain itu yang sulit kami terima adalah Anda bergabung dengan para Herodian, musuh kami. Bahkan Yggdrasil masih dapat terlihat di daerah ini,"

-###-

Di tempat lain,

Sebuah pohon yang tinggi besar dan rimbun berdiri di atas bukit yang menghadap ke sebuah ngarai dimana para High Elf berdiam. Di batang pohon tersebut, nampak sesosok tubuh yang menyembul. Wajah makhluk itu sudah sama seperti kulit pohon tersebut.

"Apa kabar, Yggdrasil?" sapa seseorang. Makhluk yang dipanggil Yggdrasil mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Wazir Herodian di bawahnya. Ia ditemani oleh Warrior dan Spell Lazhuwardian.

"Lama tak bertemu dengan Anda…rupanya Anda sudah menjadi Wazir…" komentarnya acuh,

"Tentu," ujar Herodian muda itu, "Apakah kau menikmati pemandangan ini?"

Yggdrasil menggeram, "Aku akan lebih menikmatinya bilamana para High Elf sialan itu hancur…kutukan merekalah yang membuatku di sini! Sebaiknya kau bebaskan aku!"

Seraya tersenyum, Wazir itu menjawab, "Sabar, aku ingin sekali membebaskanmu! Tetapi demi rencana besar kita, kau harus bersabar…akan tiba waktunya bagi para Elf itu,"

"Tetapi kita mungkin memerlukan mereka, itupun tergantung dari diplomasi Ratu Treysca…"

-###-

Di Balairung High Elf,

Sementara mendengarkan alasan Idisil, hati Treysca menjadi panas. Wanita Elf ini seenaknya saja memintanya untuk melupakan balas dendam. Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan untuk melupakan kenangan dimana Tiga Bangsa membantai orang tuanya dan menyisakan Freysca dan dia untuk hidup. Ia sadar bahwa tidak ada keinginan dari High Elf untuk bersekutu dengan mereka. Namun ia tidak sependapat! Di belakang punggung Treysca terselip sebuah belati tajam.

-###-

"Demikianlah Ratu Treysca! Saya harap Anda tidak tersinggung dengan penolakan saya…" ujar Idisil mengakhiri pembicaraannya, seraya bangkit dari kursi.

Treysca menjawab, "Tentu saja, posisi Anda dapat dimengerti!"

"Kalau begitu, mari kita bersalaman…" Begitu keduanya mendekat, Ratu Calliana segera mencabut belati yang terselip di pinggangnya dan…langsung menikam Idisil di hadapan orang banyak. Freysca terkejut melihatnya.

Idisil hanya bisa menatap Treysca dalam keadaan sekarat, "Mengapa…?" tanyanya lirih,

Treysca menjawab dingin, "Bawa nasihatmu ke neraka! Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan Tiga Bangsa begitu saja! Tidak setelah apa yang mereka lakukan kepada bangsaku! Tak ada yang boleh menghalangiku, termasuk kau!" Tubuh wanita High Elf itu jatuh ke lantai…

-###-

Di tempat lain,

Para Cora yang telah mengikuti Chip War sebelumnya tertunduk lemas; sebuah suara berbicara di benak mereka:

_Ini tidak bisa diterima! Apakah kalian tidak malu menyebut diri kalian pengikut DECEM? Kalian hanya membuat malu Persekutuan Suci Cora!_

Mendengar itu, Clytemnestra mendesah. Semua juga mendapat teguran dari Quiane Khan, termasuk Archon Astra. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang mendatanginya. Ia berbalik,

"Oh, ternyata Anda Pendeta Teiresias," ujarnya lega. Dark Priest buta itu tersenyum,

"Tuan Putri terlalu memuji…sepertinya Anda sedang risau,"

Cly menjawab, "Aku sedih karena kita kalah lagi dalam Chip War ini…sepertinya itu salahku,"

"Tuan Putri jangan terlalu menyalahkan diri sendiri," kata wanita Cora yang lebih tua, "Kalah atau menang itu biasa. Kita semua punya peranan dalam peperangan dan semua telah menjalankannya sekuat tenaga,"

"Tetapi, Pendeta! Aku gagal dalam misi tersebut! Artinya aku tidak bisa membuktikan diriku pada Persekutuan…itu hanya membuat malu nama Keluarga Ladenus,"

"Hentikan!" tegur Teiresias keras, sehingga Summoner muda itu terdiam. Pendeta wanita itu melanjutkan,

"Janganlah berkata bahwa Tuan Putri mempermalukan nama keluarga…mungkin bukan saatnya untuk itu. Tetapi akan ada waktu lain…percayalah!"

Clytemnestra mengangguk, "Pendeta benar! Aku tidak boleh putus asa; aku harus berjuang!"

Teiresias memuji, "Ini namanya semangat!" Lalu Alcyone bergabung dengan mereka,

"Cly! Pendeta! Pemimpin Bangsa dan Archon telah menugaskan sesuatu kepada kita, Legiun Force…" katanya menginformasikan, "Katanya ini penting…"

"Oh? Aku akan menghubungi mereka," ujar Dark Priest itu, yang kemudian terdiam sesaat. Kemudian ia berkata,

"Cly! Alcy! Ikut aku…kita akan menemui para Kartella!"

-###-

"Ratu Treysca, apaka Anda mendengarkan saya?" Suara tersebut mengejutkan Ratu Calliana itu dan ia melihat…Idisil masih hidup dan sehat walafiat di depan matanya. Rupanya tadi itu hanya lamunannya saja. Dengan kecewa, ia berkata,

"Ya, teruskanlah Ratu Idisil…" Wanita High Elf itu mengangguk,

"Demikianlah, Ratu Treysca! Sebenarnya kami tidak ingin bergabung dengan Persekutuan anda," ia melanjutkan, "Akan tetapi…para magi kami telah melihat tanda-tanda yang tidak baik di masa mendatang. Mereka menganjurkan agar para High Elf harus…membuka diri. Undangan persekutuan ini lebih dari sekedar kebetulan. Setelah menimbang dan membicarakannya dalam musyawarah, aku, Narwen Idisil memutuskan…untuk bergabung dalam Persekutuan Novus,"

Hal itu membuat Treysca terkejut setengah mati. Ia tidak mengharapkan hal ini, tanpa usaha apapun para High Elf bergabung dengan mereka. Setengah tercekat, Calliana itu berkata,

"Sungguh…bagus, Ratu! Kami ucapkan…selamat datang di Persekutuan Novus…"

Idisil membungkukkan badannya, "Adalah kehormatan bagi kami untuk berjuang bersama Anda!"

Treysca berkata, "Kalau begitu, mari kita berjabat tangan…" Kedua ratu tersebut berjabat tangan dengan disaksikan oleh semua orang. Freyscapun menarik nafas lega!

-###-

Sementara di Bellato HQ,

Peleton Crescendo telah bergabung dengan Divisi Baja ke-4. Zephyr dan Novem terlihat bersama-sama Crescendo. Ran baru saja datang dan sempat melihat Maya di antara yang lain. Ketika semua telah datang, berserker veteran itu mulai angkat suara,

"Semuanya! Lupakan tentang kekalahan di Chip War! Baru saja ada tugas dari Komando Tertinggi Bellato pada kita!"

"Lima jam yang lalu, penjara militer Federasi telah dibobol! Dua tawanan telah meloloskan diri; yang pertama adalah Accretia dengan kode As02-R1-409518 dan yang lain adalah Cora! Misi kita adalah menangkap kedua buronan tersebut hidup atau mati!" Lalu Brood mengangkat tangannya,

"Pak, mengapa bukan petugas keamanan saja yang menangkap buronan tersebut?"

Zephyr segera menjawab, "Rakyat sipil tidak perlu terlibat! Selain itu buronan Cora tersebut merupakan prioritas utama, walau buronan Accretia tersebut sama pentingnya! Paham?"

Semua menjawab, "Paham!"

Crescendo menambahkan, "Sekarang, semua bubar! Kita akan memulai pencarian kedua buronan tersebut sekarang!" Selagi semua orang pergi, Maya memanggil Ran, "Ran!"

Ranger muda itu menoleh,"Hei,ada apa?"

Gadis Bellato itu berkata, "Aku Cuma ingin bertanya kabarmu? Aku tidak melihatmu di Chip War waktu itu…"

"Aku…" tekur Ran, "…sedang ada misi…begitulah!"

"Ya, sudah…" ujar Maya kembali, "Kukira kau bertemu dengan _dia_…"

"Ah, mana mungkin?" elak Ran, "Tidak mungkin gadis itu kembali ke medan perang…ia pasti trauma setelah bersama dengan kita," Maya menjawab dengan sengit,

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya! Aku cuma khawatir dengan kamu! Sudahlah, kita punya misi yang harus dijalankan! Ayo!" Maka mereka berduapun pergi,

-###-

Di Cora Colony,

Clytemnestra, Alcyone dan Ysmar bergabung dengan Legiun Force, yang menuju Terminal Pesawat Kartella. Meskipun anti-teknologi, Cora menoleransi Kartella karena merekalah yang mempunyai transportasi antar planet. Kartella sendiri tidak begitu disukai karena dianggap mencari untung di tengah-tengah peperangan. Setibanya di sana mereka melihat Syrissa berdebat dengan seekor Kartella bernama Meaty.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pesawat ini tidak beroperasi?" tanya Warlock wanita itu sengit.

Makhluk berbulu tebal dan berbadan bulat di depannya menjawab dengan nada tinggi, "Pokoknya tidak ada transportasi ke Ether sampai permintaan kami dipenuhi! Titik!" Kemudian mereka melihat tiga Cora berjalan ke arah mereka. Cly memberi hormat,

"Warchon, adakah yang bisa kami bantu?"

Syrissa mengangkat tangannya, "Entahlah! Para Kartella menolak untuk membawa kita ke Ether, sampai permohonan mereka dikabulkan!"

Gadis itu memandang kepada agen Kartella yang hanya membuang muka, lalu ia berkata,

"Mungkin saya bisa bantu…Warchon Syrissa,"

Warlock Cora itu berkata, "Silahkan! Aku tidak mau berdebat dengannya lagi!" Clytemnestra mengangguk dan segera mendekati Meaty,

"Salam, nama saya Clytemnestra Ladenus…" katanya memperkenalkan diri,

Meaty menoleh, "Ah, kau dari Keluarga Ladenus…setidaknya lebih beradab daripada wanita tadi…panggil saja 'Pak Meaty' atau 'Meaty' saja.'

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Begini, Pak Meaty! Sebenarnya ada masalah apa sehingga Bapak tidak mau menjalankan transportasi ke Ether,"

Meaty menceritakan, "Hanya hal sepele…Persekutuan tidak memenuhi bagiannya dalam perjanjan bisnis dengan Kartella! Mereka seharusnya menyediakan daging Rex Cannibal sebagai komoditi, tetapi beberapa bulan ini pengiriman tersebut bermasalah. Maka Kartella memutuskan untuk menghentikan transportasi sampai pengiriman dilakukan kembali! Itu saja! Kok begitu saja repot?"

Kembali Clytemnestra mengangguk, "Hanya itu saja, Pak Meaty?"

"Ya! Begitu pengiriman Rex Cannibal pulih, kami akan melakukan transportasi kembali! Itu janjiku!" sesumbar agen Kartella itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Pak Meaty!" ucap gadis Cora itu, Setelah itu, ia kembali kepada yang lain. Begitu ia menjelaskan, Syrissa berkata,

"Hanya itu saja? Kalau tahu begitu aku tidak perlu bertengkar dari tadi!"

"Aiiih, buang-buang waktu saja!" timpal Ysmar, "Untung eik yang bicara…ya sudah, kita berburu Rex Cannibal biar cepat beres masalah ini," Lalu Warchon itu berpaling kembali kepada Cly,

"Kerja yang bagus, Clytemnestra!" celetuknya. Cly sendiri mengangguk; ia berhasil membuktikan dirinya kali ini.

-###-

Di tempat lain,

Ranskye, Maya dan beberapa Berserker berhasil memergoki buronan Accretia, As02-R1-409518 sehingga terjadi pertarungan sengit. Accretia tersebut melawan dengan habis-habisan. Ranskye menghujaninya dengan panah,

"Double Shot!" Tembakan panah beruntun menancap di zirah Accretia tersebut.

"Wind Heal! Blind Sight!" Maya ikut membantu dengan serangan Force-nya.

"Double Crash!" Bunyi besi remuk bergema di medan perang tersebut, tetapi cyborg musuh menolak untuk jatuh meskipun nyaris rusak berat. Akhirnya, Ranskye menarik panahnya dengan kekuatan penuh dan berseru,

"Destructive Shot!" Panah dengan kekuatan penuh meluncur ke sasarannya dan menembus leher Accretia tersebut. Kilatan-kilatan listrik keluar dan akhirnya buronan Accretia itupun roboh ke tanah.

"Phew, kukira bakalan tidak jatuh…" ujar Ranger muda itu mengusap peluhnya, "Persis seperti…" Iapun terdiam ketika mengenang pertempurannya dengan Gungnir. "Lupakan saja…"

Maya mengatakan, "Kamu tambah kuat, Ran! Kurasa kali ini Komando akan memperhatikanmu…"

"Yaah, aku sih hanya menjalankan tugas!" Merekapun mendekat pada bangkai buronan tersebut. Begitu mendekat, tiba-tiba Accretia tersebut bangkit sehingga semuanya terkejut,

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

**Scanning…**

**Subyek Primer: Ranskye dari Bellato**

Buronan itu berkata, "Ranskye dari Bellato…ada pesan untukmu…"

Dengan gagap, pemuda Bellato itu bertanya, "P-pesan…dari siapa…"

Accretia yang setengah mati itu menjawab, "Maeve…dan…Nobuseri…titip…pesan…untukmu…' akan…ada…bahaya…besar…di…'" Mendadak, Accretia tersebut mengalami shutdown dan jatuh berkeping-keping di hadapan Ranskye dan Maya. Keduanya masih gemetar atas kejadian tersebut,

"A-apa maksudnya, Ran? Bukankah mereka itu Pemberontak yang kita pernah temui?" tanya gadis Bellato itu ketakutan,

Ran sendiri berujar, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu…apa maksudnya dengan 'bahaya besar'?"

-###-

Di sisi lain,

Brood, Vernitz dan Armbold berhasil menyudutkan buronan Cora. Itupun dengan susah payah. Kemudian Shield Miller itu berkata,

"Brood, hubungi Komandan! Kita sudah mendapatkan buronannya!"

Hidden Soldier itu mengiyakan, "Baik!"

Buronan itu bangun dan berkata,

"Kalian terlambat! Bomnya sudah kutanam di tempat yang takkan kalian temukan…"

Armbold terkejut mendengarnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Cora tersebut mencibir, "Huh, kalian orang-orang kafir telah membuat sesuatu yang membuat DECEM murka! Maka DECEM memutuskan agar kalian binasa dengan peralatan kalian sendiri. Aku telah mencuri sebuah bom nuklir dan mengaktifkannya…ha ha ha!"

"Kau!" teriak Shield Miller itu, "Tunjukkan dimana bomnya atau kuremukkan wajah gantengmu itu!" Buronan itu tertawa terbahak2,

"Terlambat! Bom akan meledak 10 menit lagi! Sebaiknya kalian lari dari sini…ini adalah kehendak dari Persekutuan Novus…hahahahahahaah, selamat tinggal!"

"Tunggu!" teriak Vernitz, tetapi dicegah oleh Brood yang berkata,

"Biarkan dulu! Aku baru saja menghubungi Komandan dan Mayor Zephyr; mereka mengonfirmasikan adanya bom itu! Untuk sekarang, kita harus melacak bom itu!"

"Tetapi Brood, buronan itu…" protes Armbold,yang segera dipotong oleh Hidden Soldier itu,

"Biarkan saja kataku! Serahkan itu pada Ranskye dan Maya, sementara kita harus melacak lokasi bom tersebut. Kalau tidak, kita tidak punya tempat untuk melapor!"

"Ayo, naik ke MAUku!" ajak Vernitz. Kedua Bellato itu segera menaiki RMAU-nya dan mulai menyisir daerah sekitarnya, tetapi mereka tidak sendirian! Nampak seluruh koloni dipenuhi oleh MAU yang melakukan perintah yang sama.

-###-

Di Elan,

Treysca tengah menikmati segelas minuman di pesawat Kartella, puas atas keberhasilannya.

"Ini hal yang tidak disangka, Kak! Persekutuan kita bertambah kuat dengan bergabungnya High Elf!" celetuk Freysca.

"Ini baru sebagian kecil, Freysca," jawab Ratu Calliana itu, "Kita akan melihat musnahnya Bellato lebih dulu. Itupun harus berterima kasih pada para Pemberontak,"

"Maksud Kakak?" tanya Putri Calliana itu tidak mengerti,

"Rencana kita sudah dimulai!" ujar Treysca…

-###-

Catatan: Hehe, maaf klo baru update fanfic ini .Abis cuti, langsung ada pekerjaan seabrek! Jadi agak 'writer's block'. Beberapa bagian cerita ini diambil dari misi dalam 'Legend of Elven'

Adegan Treysca menusuk Idisil itu hanya imajinasi semata. Selamat menikmati!


	5. Di Dalam Kegelapan

Di Dalam Kegelapan

(Into the Darkness)

Di Bellato HQ,

Kekacauan sedang berlangsung; seluruh AB Bellato dikerahkan untuk mencari keberadaan bom nuklir yang dicuri oleh buronan Cora. Semua perwira tengah sibuk memantau setiap perkembangan situasi dari Pusat Komando. Eli Dun Tanta duduk memantau kesibukan di bawah.

Teriakan terdengar dimana-mana:

"Kerahkan Kompi Ketujuh!"

"Dimana Batalyon ke-18?"

"Apakah Sektor 18 sudah diperiksa?" Di tengah-tengah itu Archon Kai berseru lantang,

"Cari lebih teliti lagi! Periksa semua tempat! "

Di lain pihak, Zephyr dan Novem juga ikut sibuk walau mereka sempat berbicara satu dengan yang lain. Sang Wizard menyeletuk,

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Archon stress seperti itu?"

"Siapapun akan stress bila tahu ada bom nuklir yang akan meledak," sahut Mental Smith wanita itu, "Menurutku ada yang tidak beres disini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Novem melanjutkan, "Bagaimana buronan Cora itu bisa menemukan bom nuklir di HQ kita? Yang lebih heran lagi adalah ia tahu cara mengaktifkannya! Padahal orang Cora itu tidak melek teknologi..." Mendengar itu, Zephyr mengangguk. Novem memang benar; buronan Cora itu _tahu_ cara mengaktifkan bom nuklir. Sesaat sesuatu terlintas di benaknya,

"Buronan itu tidak sendirian; ada yang membantunya!" ucapnya pelan.

"Bingo! Aku tahu itu," sahut Novem, "Apakah kau pikir ada pengkhianat di dalam Bellato HQ?"

Sang Wizard menjawab, "Mungkin saja, namun bukan dari pasukan sekarang. Mereka terlalu muda. Satu-satunya pikiranku adalah yang sudah pernah menjadi bagian dari kita, tetapi tidak lagi…"

Mereka berucap serentak, "Pemberontak (Turncoat)…" Walaupun mereka ingin memberitahukan hal itu kepada Komando Tertinggi, situasinya tidak memungkinkan,

Mental Smith itu bertanya lagi, "Apa yang akan kita buat sekarang, Zephyr?"

"Berdoa dan berharap bahwa bom itu segera ditemukan," jawab Zephyr tegas, "Mudah-mudahan anak buah kita dapat lebih dulu...atau Federasi Bellato hanya akan tinggal nama saja,"

-###-

Sementara itu , Ranskye dan Maya sedang melakukan pencarian mereka di lokasi lain. Ranger muda itu mengomel,

"Huuh, dimana buronan sialan itu?" Temannya menimpali,

"Sebaiknya kita konsentrasi saja…" Mendadak, langkah Chandra tersebut terhenti, sehingga Ran bertanya,

"Ada apa, Maya?"

Maya menjawab, "Shh, aku merasakan jejak Force di sekitar sini…sepertinya ini milik seorang Cora."

"Kau yakin?" Yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Yosh, kalo begitu," seru Ran, "Tunjukkan arahnya!" Maka keduanya segera berlari ke arah yang dituju. Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di sebuah lapangan terbuka. Kedua Bellato muda itu melihat seorang Cora yang berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan itu. Ia tengah menyandang sebuah pedang besar.

"Hanya satu," bisik ranger muda itu, "Ayo, kita sergap dia!"

"Jangan!" cegah Maya, "Dia mungkin Kelas Petarung, tetapi siapa tahu dia menguasai Dark Force! Bila demikian, dia bisa mengetahui keberadaan kita dan kabur lagi sebelum kita menangkapnya," Dengan kesal, Ran bertanya kembali,

"Jadi apa yang kita harus lakukan? Waktunya semakin sedikit!"

Maya berkata, "Aku punya rencana, tetapi aku butuh bantuanmu, Ran…"

-###-

Tak lama kemudian, Maya mendatangi buronan Cora itu sendirian. Buronan itu berkata,

"Oho, kau yang bernama Maya? Aku telah diberitahu tentangmu!"

Chandra muda itu meringis, "Begitukah? Aku tidak menyangka aku cukup dikenal. Apa Titania atau Maeve yang memberitahumu?"

"Hah, bagaimana kau kenal Nona Titania?" ujar buronan Cora itu terkejut.

Maya hanya mengangkat bahunya seraya menjawab, "Yah, aku hanya menyebutnya dan ternyata kau kenal. Katakanlah kami pernah bertemu. Kalau kau kenal mereka, kau pasti dari Pemberontak, bukan Persekutuan. Selain itu, bom itu pasti di sekitar sini!" Petarung Cora itu mengangkat pedang besarnya dan berkata,

"Kalau itu benar, aku takkan membiarkanmu mendekat…"

Chandra itu berkata, "Itu bisa diatur…" Mendadak, sebuah desingan terdengar dan sebuah anak panah menancap di bahu buronan itu. Ia terkejut, sehingga tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Saat yang sama, Ranskye muncul dari semak-semak.

"Wah, beruntung sekali dia banyak omong! Kalau tidak, rencanamu tidak akan berhasil, Maya!" celetuknya senang.

"Sudah kubilang, " ujar Maya bangga, "Rencanaku pasti berhasil!"

Dengan geram, buronan itu memaki, "Kalian mengelabuiku! Tetapi kalian tidak akan pernah menemukan bomnya! Beberapa menit lagi, bom itu akan meledak…hahaha," Kedua Bellato itu meliriknya dengan pandangan aneh, sebelum berkata

"Siapa bilang kami lupa?" kata Ranskye seraya mengambil radionya dan memanggil seseorang, "Brood! Armbold! Kalian dengar itu?" Suara dari seberang membalas,

"Kami dengar, Ran! Detektor itu telah menemukan bomnya dan sekarang kami sedang menjinakkannya!" Ketika mendengar itu, wajah buronan Cora itu menjadi pucat. Kemudian Maya menjelaskan,

"Kau membuat kesalahan dengan tinggal di tempat. Memang kau tidak menjaga bom itu langsung di tempatnya, tetapi aku memperhitungkan bahwa bom itu berada di radius tak jauh dari lokasimu. Selain itu, kau menggunakan Force untuk menutupinya. Kesalahan besar, karena aku dapat mendeteksinya. Kini pasukan kami tengah mencarinya dan tak lama lagi bom tersebut akan dijinakkan!"

"Yo, kami menang kamu kalah!" ejek Ran. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah tepukan tangan dari belakang mereka. Ranskye dan Maya berpaling dan melihat…sosok yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka. Chandra itu menggigit bibirnya,

"Maeve…" Wanita pemberontak itu menepukkan tangannya seraya memuji.

"Bravo, kalian hebat juga! Sudah lama tidak bersua, kalian bertambah hebat…"

Buronan itu segera memanggil. "Nona Maeve, untunglah Anda datang! Tolong bantu aku!" Tanpa mempedulikan permohonan itu, Maeve hanya memandangi kedua Bellato tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?" sergah Ranskye. "Mengapa kau ada disini? Jangan-jangan…"

"Kau yang melepaskan buronan, serta menunjukkan bom nuklir itu kepada mereka! Beraninya kau!" ujar Maya marah. "Apakah kau sudah serendah itu?"

Maeve menjawab dengan tenang, "Kukira itu adil setelah mereka membiarkanku untuk mati...tetapi bukan itu masalahnya. Aku tengah mengemban tugas ,"

"Tugas? Tugas dari siapa?" cibir Ran. "Bukankah para Pemberontak tidak melayani siapapun," Wajah Pemberontak Bellato tersebut menjadi gelap, saat dia berkata,

"Aku ditugaskan oleh Persekutuan Novus untuk meledakkan bom nuklir di Bellato HQ,"

"Persekutuan Novus? Apa itu?" selidik Maya. Lalu terdengarlah bunyi orang datang ke arah mereka, sehingga Maeve berkata:

"Waktunya tidak memungkinkan. Aku hanya berkata sekali untuk kalian! Ini juga pesan buat Komando Tertinggi ! Bangunlah dari mimpi! Ada banyak yang menginginkan kematian kalian! Itu saja," Setelah itu ia berpaling, sehingga Ranskye mencoba mencegahnya.

"Jangan coba-coba, Kopral!" kata wanita pemberontak itu memperingatkan dengan keras, sebelum berganti dengan senyum, "Aku senang kalian menemukan bom itu lebih dulu," Sebelum ia pergi, buronan itu memohon.

"Nona Maeve, tolonglah aku! Aku sudah melaksanakan perintahmu…"

Yang dimohon membalas. "Maaf, tetapi kau sudah tidak berguna lagi…nanti aku sampaikan salammu pada Titania…" Saat pasukan Bellato tiba, Maya segera berteriak.

"Ran, tangkap dia!" Ranger muda itu berlari ke arah Maeve, pada saat yang sama tubuhnya mulai bercahaya. Ia melompat ke arah Maeve yang melambaikan tangannya, tetapi ia hanya menangkap angin. Sasarannya sudah di-teleport ke tempat lain. Brood, Armbold dan Veritas datang dan langsung membekuk buronan Cora yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"Kerja bagus, Kopral! Letnan!" kata Veritas bangga, "Bom nuklir itu telah dijinakkan; bahaya telah berlalu!"

"Tidak, Warchon!" kata Maya menjelaskan, "Temannya yang kabur tadi mengatakan bahwa ini semua ulah dari Persekutuan Novus…ini belum selesai," Veritas hanya menggumam setelah mendengarkan penjelasan itu. Akhirnya ia berkata.

"Baiklah, kita akan berkumpul di HQ! Kita akan membahas tentang Persekutuan Novus ini…"

Maka merekapun kembali ke Bellato HQ, dengan sejumlah pertanyaan tentunya…

-###-

Di Cora HQ,

Tereisias tengah bermeditasi dengan khusyuk di sebuah ruangan tertutup. Tak jauh darinya, pahlawan legendaris Cora, Giz Kadasha melakukan hal yang sama. Dark Priest wanita itu nampak tidak nyaman. Hal itu terbaca oleh rekannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu, Tereisias?" tanyanya.

Pendeta wanita itu menggangguk. "Aku mendapatkan sebuah penglihatan."

Giz Kadasha membalas. "Ceritakanlah padaku."

"Dalam penglihatan tersebut, aku melihat para Critters dan Pemberontak dipimpin oleh seorang…Herodian. Lalu aku melihat Cora, Accretia dan Bellato HQ terbakar oleh api. Saat yang sama, Penjaga Holystone terkapar tidak bernyawa dan langit dipenuhi oleh armada Herodian…"

Tereisias melanjutkan. "Tetapi di sisi lain aku melihat Putri Clytemnestra menjadi Archon yang akan memimpin mereka yang selamat. Bersama seorang Bellato muda dan Petarung Accretia, mereka akan berperang melawan para Herodian. Di saat itulah, aku melihat para Cora dan Bellato akan memakai zirah besi seperti para Accretia…"

Giz heran mendengarnya. "Cora memakai zirah besi? Menjadi seperti Accretia?"

"Itulah yang kulihat. Aku tidak mengerti maksud penglihatan ini." Sahut Dark Priest wanita itu. "Namun itu pertanda akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

"Berhati-hatilah, Tereisias." Kata pahlawan Cora itu memperingatkan. "Terkadang kita tidak tahu akan menuju kemana penglihatan itu. Jadi kita tidak selalu mempercayai penglihatan yang datang pada kita."

"Ya, aku tahu itu!" Kemudian Tereisias bangkit dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku akan melihat arah dari masa depan tersebut." Ujarnya.

-###-

Kembali ke Elan

Ratu Narwen Idisil tengah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk Persekutuan Novus, ketika seseorang datang mendekati. Ternyata seorang elf muda dengan rambut kuning.

"Ya, Hastan? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Narwen.

Hastan buka suara. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Yang Mulia memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam Persekutuan Novus. Sudah jelas bahwa mereka didukung oleh para Herodian. Para Herodian adalah musuh lama kita…"

Wanita Elf itu menjawab: "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Hastan. Tetapi para Magi mengatakan bahwa mereka telah melihat sesuatu."

"Apa yang mereka lihat?"

"Pengkhianatan para Herodian…mereka melihat bahwa para Herodian akan mengkhianati Ratu Treysca dan Persekutuannya. Tidak hanya itu, mereka akan menyapu habis siapapun di Sektor Novus, termasuk Tiga Bangsa. Justru itulah yang mendorongku untuk bergabung dalam Persekutuan Novus: harus ada yang mengawasi dan memperingatkan mereka. Persekutuan Novus dibutakan oleh dendam mereka terhadap Tiga Bangsa, sehingga mereka tidak waspada akan niat jahat sekutu mereka. Namun bukan itu saja yang dilihat oleh para magi…"

Seraya menuju jendela dimana pemandangan seluruh Elan terhampar, Idisil melanjutkan.

"Kunci untuk bertahan hidup adalah berdamai dengan Tiga Bangsa. Aku tahu ini nampaknya mustahil, tetapi para magi meyakinkanku bahwa inilah jalan terbaik untuk menghadapi invasi para Herodian."

Hastan berkata. "Yang Mulia, para Accretia, Bellato dan Cora takkan pernah mendengarkan kita. Bagi mereka, kita hanyalah sekedar para Critter untuk dibantai."

Ratu High Elf itu berpaling. "Tidak semua, ada 3 orang di antara mereka yang harus kutemukan. Mereka yang akan mendengarkan kita. Selain itu…" Ia terdiam sejenak. "Mereka juga melihat bangkitnya suatu bencana besar."

"Bencana besar? Maksud Ratu?" tanya Hastan tidak mengerti.

"Bencana itu adalah…_iblis yang berasal dari persatuan antara darah daging dan logam, yang berasal dari Accretia_."

-###-

Di Accretia HQ

ExvionE47 tengah bekerja dalam laboratorium rahasianya. Ilmuwan Accretia itu sangat fokus pada proyeknya. Ditemani oleh tubuh-tubuh yang tak bernyawa, Cyborg itu tidak merasakan ketakutan.

Ia menatap sesosok tubuh yang mengapung dalam tabung. Itu adalah _clone_ ciptaannya. Dengan kepandaianya, ialah satu-satunya ilmuan Accretia berhasil menciptakan tubuh berdaging. Exvion berhasil memecahkan rahasia Cora dan Bellato, dengan mempelajari DNA mereka.

Tak lama lagi, ia akan memecahkan rahasia 'jiwa' yang selama ini menghantui dirinya.

**CONTOH KESADARAN UNIT:**

ExvionE47 menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap maha karyanya.

_Kagum…_itulah emosi yang dirasakan cyborg itu ketika menatap isi tabung itu. Lalu ia berpaling kepada panel di sebelahnya. Tak jauh dari panel tersebut, tubuh dingin Nelysa dan Atalanta terapung dalam tabung. Sekujur kepala mereka terpasang kabel-kabel tipis yang menghantarkan data ke computer milik ExvionE47.

Tidak ada aktivitas tubuh yang dapat diperoleh dari sebuah bangkai, namun dengan bioelektrik, Ilmuwan Accretia itu dapat mengekstrak sisa- sisa arus listrik dari tubuh yang tak bernyawa dan menterjemahkannya menjadi data-data penting.

Ia tahu riwayat dan seluk-beluk kehidupan Nelysa dan Atalanta semasa hidup mereka. Ia dapat menciptakan suatu ingatan palsu berdasarkan memori mereka. Ia membutuhkan komponen-komponen penting dalam ingatan tersebut: Novem, Penthesilea, Zephyr, Clytemnestra dan Ranskye?

_Clytemnestra…Ranskye_. Mereka adalah anomali dalam penelitiannya. Pengaruh mereka pada database Zero sangat menakjubkan, benar-benar melawan logika Accretia. Setelah ia menyelesaikan proyek ini, ia akan meneliti keduanya.

Cyborg itu mengambil sebuah helm yang dipenuhi dengan kabel-kabel optik. Sebelumnya, ia melepaskan helmnya dan memasang helm itu di kepalanya. Lalu ia duduk di sebuah kursi logam dimana sebuah kabel akan terhubung langsung pada tulang belakangnya. Dengan menatap hasil ciptaannya, ExvionE47 berbisik

"Demi kehidupan abadi…" Setelah itu cahaya di matanya meredup dan clone di hadapannya mulai membuka kedua matanya…

-###-

Dua minggu kemudian di Bellato HQ

Peleton Crescendo dan Divisi Baja ke-4 berkumpul di ruang briefing, beberapa satuan lainnya juga bergabung. Di hadapan mereka, Eli Dun Tanta, Archon Kai, Warchon Veritas, Sitz BeHammer dan Zephyr juga hadir. Ranskye dan Novem memperhatikan bahwa raut wajah mereka nampak serius. Lalu Veritas angkat suara.

"Para prajurit Federasi Bellato, kita menghadapi hal genting saat ini. Tentunya kalian masih ingat dengan insiden nuklir 2 minggu lalu?" Semua, termasuk Ranskye dan Maya mengangguk.

Kini Eli Dun Tanta yang berbicara. "Dari info yang terkumpul, teror tersebut direncanakan oleh organisasi yang menamakan dirinya 'Persekutuan Novus'." Mereka yang hadir terkejut mendengarnya.

-###-

Saat yang sama di Cora HQ,

"Persekutuan Novus terdiri dari kumpulan critter seperti para Vafer, Novajan, Belphegor, Snatcher dan Passer yang berkumpul guna menghadapi kita. Tetapi mereka dipimpin oleh para Calliana yang merupakan duri dalam daging kita!" kata Archon Astra berapi-api di hadapan para Cora, terutama Clytemnestra, Penthesilea, Ysmar dan Alcyone. Warchon Syrissa melanjutkan.

"Selama 2 minggu terakhir, kita selalu mengalami sabotase baik di Haram, maupun di Elan. Menurut para intel, para Bellato dan Accretia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Lebih buruk lagi, para Pemberontak dan para Elf ikut bergabung dalam persekutuan tersebut. Sudah jelas, kita tidak boleh membiarkan para teroris tersebut berlaku seenaknya!"

-###-

Kemudian di Accretia HQ

Administrator 001 berkata. "Data-data intel Kekaisaran menunjukkan bahwa teroris Persekutuan Novus memiliki persenjataan yang memadai. Bukti menunjukkan bahwa mereka disuplai oleh para Pemberontak, namun spekulasi marak menunjukkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mendukung mereka...sesuatu yang sangat kuat."

Para Accretia mendengarkan info tersebut dengan baik. Zero0X, GruudX dan Invictus ikut bergabung. Archon Totenkopf menambahkan.

"Kaisar Deus curiga bahwa musuh lama kita berada di belakang ini semua…"

-###-

Kembali ke Bellato HQ,

"Ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa para Herodian terlibat dalam hal ini. Sayangnya, kita tidak memiliki bukti yang lebih lanjut untuk itu." Ujar Zephyr. Ia menambahkan.

"Namun itu tidak menjadi alasan untuk membiarkan Persekutuan Novus terus merajalela. Untuk itu Federasi Bellato memutuskan untuk mengirim pasukan khusus untuk operasi rahasia di Ether. Operasi ini bertujuan untuk membasmi teroris-teroris tersebut . Tujuannya adalah untuk menangkap pucuk pimpinan teroris tersebut…Ratu Calliana. Kita harus menangkapnya hidup atau mati!" Semua prajurit bersorak sorai. Sitz BeHammer berseru.

"Kita adalah Federasi Bellato! Kita tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangi takdir kita!" Kembali semua orang bersorak. Veritas menimpali.

"Kita akan menangkap Maeve, pemimpin Pemberontak Bellato dan membawanya untuk mempertanggung-jawabkan pengkhianatannya! Ia harus membayarnya!"

-###-

Di Cora HQ,

"Persekutuan Suci Cora memutuskan untuk mengirim petarung-petarung terbaiknya untuk menghukum para teroris tersebut. DECEM memutuskan bahwa mereka harus dihancurkan tanpa kasihan! Mereka tidak boleh mengotori hadirat DECEM!" seru Quiane Khan. "Cora, tunjukkan pengabdianmu dengan melakukan tugas suci ini! Mari kita pergi ke Ether untuk menghukum orang-orang kafir tersebut! Ratu Calliana harus mati!" Serentak, semua Cora di HQ bersorak sorai.

"Tak ada yang boleh menghalangi kehendak DECEM! Mari kita persembahkan kepala Ratu Calliana untuk DECEM!" tambah Syrrisa. "Selain itu, kita akan menangkap pengkhianat Titania untuk pertanggung-jawabannya! "Semuanya bersorak sorai kembali.

-###-

Di Accretia HQ,

Warchon Satetsu berkata. "Kaisar Deus telah berbicara pada Archon Totenkopf bahwa teroris-teroris tersebut tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kekaisaran telah memutuskan untuk mengirim pasukan khusus ke Ether untuk menghancurkan para teroris tersebut. Sasaran primer adalah Ratu Calliana, sasaran sekunder adalah Lord Blackside, pemimpin Pemberontak Accretia! Warga Accretia, jangan biarkan keduanya lolos tanpa hukuman! HIDUP KEKAISARAN ACCRETIA! HIDUP KAISAR DEUS!"

Semua cyborg berseru lantang. "HIDUP KEKAISARAN ACCRETIA! HIDUP KAISAR DEUS!"

-###-

Sementara itu di Dataran Elan.

Wazir Herodian kembali bersimpuh di hadapan Dagnu. "Yang Mulia, segala sesuatunya berjalan sesuai rencana. Tiga Bangsa akan bentrok dengan Persekutuan Novus."

"Ya, segalanya berjalan persis rencana…" ujar makhluk raksasa itu. "Kau akan menjadi saksiku dalam kehancuran Persekutuan Novus."

"Baik, Yang Mulia! Namun Yggdrasil memperingatkan untuk tidak menganggap enteng para High Elf, termasuk Ratu Idisil…tadinya kita berharap mereka akan menolak untuk bergabung. Ternyata sebaliknya." Kata Wazir khawatir.

"Kalaupun para High Elf menyadari rencana kita, itu sudah terlambat." Dagnu menyahut. "Tiga Bangsa harus membagi kekuatannya, untuk ke Ether dan Chip War. Siapkanlah armada kita!"

"Mereka sudah siap, Tuanku!" kata Wazir girang. "Yang kita lakukan hanyalah mengambil alih Stargate dari para Kartella. Kekalahan Accretia, Bellato dan Cora ada di ambang pintu!" Tiba-tiba sebuah sulur muncul dari tangan Herodian itu dan menebas seekor critter yang lewat hingga putus.

"Sektor Novus akan menjadi milik Herodian!"

-###-

Catatan: Terima kasih banyak telah menunggu. Karena kesibukan, chapter ini baru selesai pada akhir tahun 2012. Saya mengucapkan Selamat Hari Natal dan Tahun Baru 2013 bagi yang mau berlibur. Semoga dengan tahun baru, kita akan memulai awal baru juga.


	6. Serangan Balasan

Serangan Balasan

(The Counterattack)

Di Istana Calliana, Ether,

Seluruh Persekutuan Novus berkumpul di balairung Istana. Para Vafer, Belphegor, Snatcher, Novajan, Passer, Elf , bahkan para Pemberontak (Turncoat) terdiam menanti ucapan dari pemimpin tertinggi mereka. Treysca duduk di tahtanya, dan didampingi oleh adiknya, Freysca. Pangeran Neto dan Ratu Narwen Idisil juga bersama mereka. Putri Calliana memandang kepada kakaknya dan berkata.

"Kakak…" Namun sang Ratu Calliana mengangkat tangannya dan menjawab.

"Tidak apa-apa, Freysca. Biarkan aku yg berbicara." Lalu ia bangkit dan berkata.

"Tentunya kalian telah mengetahui deklarasi perang yang dicanangkan oleh Bangsa Accretia, Bellato dan Cora serentak. Mereka kini mengetahui keberadaan kita dan memutuskan untuk menumpas kita. Dari berita yang dibawakan oleh para Pemberontak, Persekutuan Suci Cora bahkan menginginkan kepalaku dan kepala para pemimpin pemberontak…" Semuanya menganggukan kepala dan terlihat gelisah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Treysca. "Bila itu yang mereka inginkan, biar mereka mencoba. Tetapi aku akan membuat mereka membayar mahal untuk itu! Mereka boleh mengambil kepalaku asalkan darah ribuan prajurit Accretia, Bellato dan Cora sebagai gantinya! Mereka harus berhadapan dengan Persekutuan Novus lebih dulu! Lebih baik mati merdeka daripada hidup tertindas! Apakah kalian setuju?"

Semua bersorak. "Hidup Persekutuan Novus! Hidup Ratu Treysca!"

Neto menambahkan. "Sebelum mereka mengambil kepala Ratu Treysca, mereka harus berhadapan lebih dulu denganku!"

"Juga denganku! Tidak ada yang boleh melukai Kakak!" sahut Freysca tidak mau kalah. Namun Treysca segera menenangkan sorakan yang meluap-luap itu dan berucap.

"Sebelumnya, aku akan menagih komitmen semua yang di sini. Sejak pertemuan kita di Elan, kita sudah bersepakat untuk memberikan segalanya bagi Persekutuan Novus, bahkan jiwa dan raga. Kini saatnya telah tiba! Bila kalian merasa tidak sanggup, kalian boleh angkat kaki dari sini dan aku takkan menyalahkan kalian. Tetapi bila kalian ikut bertempur bersama kami, aku, Ratu Calliana merasa terhormat untuk berjuang di sisi kalian. Apa yang kalian pilih?"

Sejenak, semua yang hadir kembali terdiam. Lalu para Snatcher diikuti oleh para Vafer,Passer, Novajan dan Pemberontak mulai meninggalkan balairung tersebut tanpa berkata apapun. Hanya segelintir dari mereka tetap tinggal. Hanya para Calliana, Metal Elf, High Elf, dan Belphegor yang tetap berada di balairung.

"Pengecut!" cibir Neto.

Treysca berkata. "Tidak bisa disalahkan, itulah pilihan mereka…walaupun." Ia memperhatikan bahwa para Pemimpin Pemberontak dan Pembunuh Serial tetap tinggal, meskipun anak buah mereka telah pergi. "Beberapa tetap tinggal. Pertanyaannya adalah mengapa?"

Mendengar itu, Maeve angkat suara. "Jangan salah paham, Yang Mulia! Kami tinggal bukan untukmu, tetapi untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang belum selesai."

Titania menambahkan. "Ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Persekutuan Novus."

Freysca dan Neto meradang ketika mendengar jawaban tersebut, namun Ratu Calliana itu menahan mereka.

"Begitu? Jadilah demikian. Kita saling menggunakan rupanya." Lalu ia berpaling pada yang lain. "Kalian? Apakah alasan kalian sama seperti para Pemberontak?"

Salah seekor Vafer menjawab. "Alasan kami tidak sama seperti mereka! Kami tetap di sini untuk kehormatan dan dendam! Kami harus membunuh mereka yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian sanak keluarga kami!"

"Aku mengerti!" kata Treysca. "Ratu Idisil, ini bukan pertempuran Anda. Anda dapat pergi dari sini."

Ratu High Elf itu menjawab. "Ini pertempuranku sekarang! Para High Elf tidak akan meninggalkan sekutunya sendirian! Kami akan berjuang bersama-sama dengan Ratu Treysca!"

Dengan menganggukan kepalanya, Ratu Calliana itu berkata. "Terima kasih, maka adalah suatu kehormatan untuk bertempur bersama kalian meskipun alasan kita berbeda-beda! Bersiaplah, kita akan menyongsong badai dan berharap matahari terbit esoknya!"

Sekonyong-konyong, Freysca bersorak. "Hidup Ratu Treysca! Hidup Persekutuan Novus!" Sorakannya disambung oleh mereka yang hadir di situ dan bergema di seluruh balairung.

-###-

Di Koloni Bellato,

Nampak kesibukan di Markas Besar Bellato. Federasi Bellato sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk invasi ke Ether. Bahkan Peleton Crescendo dan Divisi Baja ke-IV juga terlibat di dalamnya.

"Cepat, Pemalas!" bentak Crescendo pada anak buahnya. "Dalam 6 jam, kita sudah harus berada di Ether!" Vernitz yang berada tidak jauh dari Brood, Armbold dan Ranskye, berkomentar.

"Kalau ingin cepat, mengapa tidak dia saja yang berkemas? Kita sudah banting tulang untuk ini."

"Shh!" bisik Shield Miller itu. "Nanti komandan mendengarmu…"

"Nanti kita bisa dapat masalah…" timpal Ran. "Terakhir kita menyeletuk, Komandan menghukum kami push-up 120 kali."

"Biar saja!" jawab Vernitz. Tak lama kemudian , Crescendo meninggalkan mereka semua. Mereka segera menarik nafas lega.

"Akhirnya!" ujar Brood seraya menggerakkan lengannya. "Badanku lemas…barang-barang ini beratnya lebih dari 1 ton!"

Armbold menambahkan. "Kau kira hanya kau saja, Brood?" Di saat yang sama, Maya mendatangi mereka. Melihat itu, Vernitz berkata.

"Armbold! Brood! Temani dong aku ke cafe! Aku kebetulan lagi ingin minum!"

"Eh, sungguhan nih?" kata Hidden Soldier itu terkejut. "Kau yang traktir?"

"Ya, iyalah! Ayo ikut, Bold!"

"Sip, aku ikut denganmu!" Ketika mereka bertiga pergi, Ranskye bertanya.

"Aku bagaimana?" Ketiganya berpaling kepada Ranger muda itu dan melirik ke arah Chandra di belakangnya. Shield Miller veteran itu berucap.

"Kau disini saja Ran! Jangan khawatir, nanti kami kembali!"

"Iya nich. Dompetku hanya cukup untuk mentraktir 2 orang..." kata Armor Rider wanita itu. "Kali lain saja, aku traktir kamu! Janji deh!" Dengan itu mereka pergi meninggalkan Ran sendiri.

Bellato muda itu hanya tertunduk lemas, sebelum ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ran…" Ia berpaling dan melihat Maya di belakangnya. Ia terkejut hingga tidak sengaja menyandung sebuah peti. Maya buru-buru minta maaf.

"Ran, maaf! Bukan maksudku mengejutkanmu…" Seraya bangkit, Ranger itu berkata.

"Tidak apa-apa, Letnan. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Maya tertawa kecil ketika melihat polah Ranskye. Lalu ia berkata.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu dan panggil aku Maya, bukan Letnan…"

"Let…maksudku Maya." Ujar Ran kikuk.

"Sejak peristiwa dengan para pemberontak, kita selal u bersama hingga saat ini." Lalu nada Chandra itu berubah. "Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita mengobrol satu sama lain, Ran…"

Ranger muda itu segera menyergah. "Jangan berkata demikian! Kita akan kembali dengan selamat…"

"Mungkin!" sahut Maya seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Meskipun demikian…aku merasa senang bersamamu. Selain itu, aku datang untuk memberikan ini kepadamu…" Tiba-tiba gadis Bellato itu mendekat dan mencium bibir Ran, sehingga yang dicium tidak sempat berkata-kata. Dunia seakan-akan berhenti bagi mereka berdua. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka berdua menjauh. Maya berkata.

"Itu saja, Kopral…semoga sukses dalam misi kita! Demi Federasi Bellato!" Ran mengusap bibirnya sepeninggal Maya. Sejauh ini hanya ciuman Cly yang masih terpatri dalam ingatannya. Bila seandainya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan spiritualist Cora tersebut, tentu ia masih mengejar-gejar Maya. Perasaannya campur aduk menjadi satu.

-###-

Sementara itu di Koloni Cora

Kesibukan yang sama juga terlihat di Persekutuan Suci. Para Cora tetap mempertahankan susunan Legiun mereka, yaitu Legiun Force, Legiun Penyerang dan Legiun Kegelapan. Anggotanyapun tetap sama. Terpisah dari yang lain, Clytemnestra tengah memeriksa perlengkapannya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, seseorang mengendap-endap di belakangnya…and memeluknya.

"Almasyr!" ujar gadis Cora itu. Mendengar itu, petarung Cora tersebut tertawa.

"Maaf sudah menjadi kebiasaan…" celetuknya. "Apakah kau sudah siap?"

Cly membalas. "Aku sudah siap…seperti yang lainnya! Ini berbeda dengan Chip War! Kita bukan melawan Bellato atau Accretia, tetapi para Calliana, Pemberontak dan critter lainnya…"

"Ya, tetapi aku bangga karena kita akan melakukan tugas mulia bagi DECEM dengan memusnahkan makhluk-makhluk kafir itu…" sesumbar Almasyr.

Putri Ladenus itu menjadi muram ketika ia mendengar kata-kata itu. "Kafir, huh? Apakah kita tidak perlu berbicara pada mereka?" ujarnya,

"Astaga, Cly!" kata petarung Cora itu. "Para teroris tidak perlu diajak berunding. Yang aku tahu, mereka ingin kita mati dan begitu juga sebaliknya…" Lalu Almasyr memegang dagu Clytemnestra dan mengangkat wajahnya sehingga gadis itu mendongak.

"Kau berubah banyak setelah kembali dari Novus." Kata Almasyr. "Mungkin peperangan tidak cocok bagimu. Setelah misi ini selesai, aku akan meminta izin dari ayahmu…"

"Almasyr, aku…" Sebelum Cly menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda Cora itu melanjutkan.

"…kita akan menikah dan membentuk keluarga. Kau tidak perlu lagi bertempur, Cly! Cukup aku saja…" Setelah itu, ia mencium bibir gadis di hadapannya. Untuk sesaat, Cly merasa dirinya tidak dapat bernafas. Perasaannya mengatakan untuk pasrah, tetapi sesuatu yang lain mendesaknya. Saat bersamaan, terdengarlah suara pekikan tinggi sehingga kedua pasangan itu berpaling.

"Aiiiih, sungguh romantis sekali!" seru Ysmar yang masuk bersama Alcyone. "Maafkan bila kami mengganggu kemesraan kalian berdua…"

Dengan wajah merah padam, Almasyr menjawab. "Tidak apa-apa…kami sudah selesai berbicara." Lalu ia memandang Cly. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Cly…banyak yang harus kita bicarakan berdua." Setelah itu, ia meninggalkan ketiga Spiritualist itu.

"Sungguh beruntung dikau memiliki tunangan segagah dia…" celetuk Warlock banci itu. "Ahh, seandainya eike juga seperti tu…" Clytemnestra dan Alcyone hanya tertawa kecil mendengar curhat tersebut. Namun di dalam sanubarinya, gadis Cora itu bergumul antara perasaannya terhadap Almasyr dan Ranskye. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tetapi ia khawatir akan konsekuensinya.

_Oh DECEM, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus melawan tradisi Cora dengan menyatakan cintaku pada Ran ataukah tetap menjujung tinggi dengan memilih Almasyr?_

-###-

Saat yang sama di Accretia HQ,

Mobilisasi pasukan Accretia sangat cepat. Dalam waktu singkat, Kompi ke-36 telah berkumpul di depan terminal Kartella . Divisi Zeni akan bertindak sebagai pendukung dalam penyerangan ke Ether. Zero OXR segera menemui rekan-rekannya.

"Triarii R46! Unit x76! Sensorku mengatakan kalian sudah siap!" ujarnya.

Sang Punisher menjawab. "Ya, Komandan Brutez telah menunggu kita!"

Gruud menambahkan. "Kini aku telah mendapatkan spesifikasi zirah dan asesoris baru! Cora ataupun Bellato sialan itu takkan mendapatkan aku lagi!"

"Bagus!" jawab Destroyer berzirah putih itu. "Aku tidak melihat unit E47. Dimana dia?"

"Menurut info yang kuterima, unit E47 tengah mempersiapkan perlengkapan pendukung bersama Divisinya. Kurasa kita akan bertemu dengannya di Ether." Sahut Invictus. "Baik, cek semua chronometer kalian! Pesawat Kartella akan lepas landas pada 1200. Siap?"

Semua menyahut. "Siap! Demi Kekaisaran Accretia!"

-###-

ExvionE47 sedang merekam sesuatu di laboratorium rahasianya.

"Operasi ini merupakan kesempatan bagus untuk menguji Spesimen. Spesimen nampak tertarik dan menunjukkan minat besar terhadap kegiatan Unit E47! Kemampuan intelejensi Spesimen berada pada kisaran usia 6-12 tahun. Sejauh ini ia patuh pada perintah Unit E47. Dengan operasi ini kami akan menguji seberapa besar Force yang dimiliki oleh Spesimen. Subjek Cora memiliki Dark Force yang besar dan telah dibuktikan dengan memanggil Animus jenis Amy, sementara Subjek Bellato adalah jenis Chandra yang menguasai Light Force. Perpaduan keduanya akan menghasilkan Force jenis baru ataukah salah satu dari kedua Force?"

"Spesimen…" panggilnya pada seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Aku akan membawamu ke Ether untuk dengan tujuan primer menguji kemampuan Force-mu. Tetapi kau juga memiliki tujuan sekunder yang harus dipenuhi! Ingat, keberadaan dan misimu tidak diketahui oleh Kekaisaran. Jadi bila kau tertangkap, aku tidak akan mengakui keberadaanmu. Selain itu kau mendapatkan izinku untuk menyingkirkan siapapun yang mengetahui identitasmu. Paham?"

Lalu sosok yang berhadapan dengan ilmuan Accretia itu berkata. "Paham!" Tak lama kemudian, cyborg itu menggumam.

"Kau harus mempunyai nama…Spesimen. Untuk memuluskan misimu, kau harus memiliki nama…"

"Nama? Apa itu?" tanya sosok misterius itu. Exvion menatapnya dalam-dalam sebelum berkata.

"Aku mengerti. Namamu adalah…"

-###-

Kembali ke Istana Calliana.

Seluruh petinggi Persekutuan Novus tengah berkumpul di sebuah peta hologram Ether. Treysca angkat suara.

"Informasi menunjukkan bahwa pasukan Accretia, Cora dan Bellato telah berangkat ke Ether dengan menggunakan pesawat transportasi Kartella. Dalam 6 jam, mereka akan tiba di sini."

"Mengapa kita tidak menembak jatuh pesawat-pesawat tersebut? Masalah selesai!" celetuk Neto. Ratu Calliana mendengus ketika mendengarnya. Maeve berkata.

"Yang Mulia, boleh saya berbicara?" Ketika Treysca mengangguk setuju, pemimpin pemberontak Bellato menjelaskan.

"Bila kita melukai para Kartella, mereka akan membalas dengan melakukan embargo besar-besaran pada kita. Ketiga Bangsapun menghormati mereka." Neto hanya menggerutu.

Belhagoz menyahut. "Kalau begitu, kita hanya bisa menyerang mereka setelah mereka mendarat. Apakah rencana Anda, Ratu Treysca?"

Lalu Freysca menjelaskan. "Ketiga Bangsa mempunyai tempat pendaratan masing-masing. Hal itu dimaksudkan agar mereka tidak saling menyerang ketika mendarat. Rencana kita adalah mempersiapkan pertahanan lapis tiga. Lapis pertama terdiri dari para Vafer, Novajan, Passer dan Hobo yang bertugas untuk menghantam musuh saat pendaratan. Bila musuh berhasil menembus, maka mereka harus berhadapan dengan lapis kedua yang terdiri dari Anda, para Belphegor dan para Pemberontak. Lapis terakhir akan berkonsentrasi di istana dan terdiri dari Pangeran Neto dan aku yang memimpin para Metal Elf serta Caliana Archer dan Atroc. Sementara para High Elf akan melindungi kakakku. Tentunya kita mengharapkan partisipasi dari para Herodian…" Menyadari dirinya dipandangi, Wasir Herodian menjawab.

"Kami akan memberikan dukungan dengan para Lazhuwardian Warrior, Guard dan Caster. Tidak perlu khawatir, Yang Mulia! Para Herodian akan menepati janjinya…"

"Semoga saja demikian…" ujar Ratu Narwen dingin. Merasa dirinya tersindir, Herodian itu bertanya.

"Ada apa, Ratu Idisil? Apakah kau tidak percaya pada kami? Atau janji Tuan Dagnu?" Treysca buru-buru menengahi sebelum terjadi bentrokan.

"Apa yang terjadi diantara para High Elf dan Herodian pada masa lalu bukanlah urusan kami." Katanya menenangkan. "Kini kita harus fokus pada invasi yang akan datang! Mengerti?"

Idisil dan Wasir Herodian tidak menjawab, walaupun mereka saling menatap dengan curiga. Tetapi keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatan mereka. Tiba-tiba bunyi alarm bergema di seluruh ruangan istana. Dalam sekejap, sebuah layar raksasa nampak di hadapan mereka dan menunjukkan kawanan pesawat Transport Kartella yang terlihat seperti kumpulan lebah.

"Ah, mereka sudah datang rupanya." Celetuk Treysca. "Baiklah, mari kita berikan penyambutan yang meriah bagi mereka…kita akan mengantar mereka ke dalam dasar neraka! Hidup Persekutuan Novus!"

Yang lain membalas. "Hidup Persekutuan Novus!"

-###-

Sementara itu di Elan,

Yggdrasil memandangi kediaman para High Elf yang berada cukup jauh. Hal yang menyenangkan hatinya adalah melihat kediaman para elf yang angkuh tersebut menjadi abu.

"Waktunya tidak lama lagi…" ujarnya seraya menyeringai.

-###-

Di angkasa luar yang gelap,

Sebuah armada tengah bergerak di kegelapan angkasa. Mereka terdiri dari kapal-kapal raksasa dan stasiun-stasiun perang. Berbeda dengan kapal angkasa Accretia dan Bellato, kapal angkasa para Herodian terdiri dari bahan tekno-organik dimana sebagian besar kapal adalah makhluk hidup. Di dalam sebuah kapal, seorang Lazhuwardian berzirah berat tengah memandangi layar di hadapannya.

"Laksamana Brokk…" panggil salah satu Lazhuwardian Warrior. "Kami menerima pesan dari Vazir…Persekutuan Novus dan Tiga Bangsa sudah memulai bentrokan. Berita terakhir mengatakan bahwa sebagian besar kekuatan Tiga Bangsa ada di Crag Mine."

Brokk berpaling dan menatap Warrior di hadapannya dengan pandangan kurang senang.

"Tidak usah memberitahuku. Aku sudah tahu!" jawabnya. Ia berpaling kepada Warrior lainnya dan bertanya.

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan tiba di Stargate terdekat?"

Yang ditanya membalas. "Dalam 6 jam, kita akan tiba, Laksamana…"

"Terlalu lama!" bentak Lazhuwardian tersebut. Mendadak, sebuah suara feminin berkata.

"Simpanlah amarahmu, Brokk. Kita akan memerlukannnya nanti, ketika kita menghadapi Ketiga Bangsa…" Brokk terdiam, ketika seorang perempuan Lazhuwardian Caster mendekatinya.

"Calystra…" desisnya. "Bolehkah aku melampiaskan amarahku pada para Kartella? Rupa lucu dan sifat mata duitan mereka membuatku muak!"

Calystra menyahut. "Jangan dulu…saat ini kita masih memerlukan mereka. Setelah dominasi Tuan Dagnu selesai, kau boleh berbuat apapun yang kau inginkan pada mereka. Kukira kau hanya frustrasi karena perjalanan panjang ini."

Laksamana Lazhuwardian itu berkata. "Katakan itu pada Wasir…dia mendapatkan bagian yang enak." Lalu Lazhuwardian Caster wanita itu memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kita semua bekerja untuk Tuan Dagnu. Peranan kita semua sama, tidak ada yang lebih penting…Brokk, sabarlah. Bagianmu akan tiba…"

Brokk hanya memandangi wanita di sampingnya dan iapun membelai rambut Calystra dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu ini! Kuharap tidak akan lama…"

-###-

Di langit Ether,

Langit planet Ether yang muram kini dipenuhi oleh pesawat transport Kartella. Mereka dipenuhi oleh para Petarung Accretia, Bellato dan Cora. Mereka datang dengan satu tujuan: menemukan Ratu Calliana hidup atau mati!

-###-

Peleton Crescendo berada di pesawat transport Kartella. Ranskye bersama dengan mereka.

Ia melirik ke jendela dimana ia melihat pesawat-pesawat transport serupa. Dengan desain serupa, Ranger muda itu tidak bisa membedakan manakah pesawat milik Cora atau Accretia. Ia berharap bahwa Clytemnestra atau Zero berada di salah satu pesawat tersebut. Lamunannya terhenti oleh bentakan.

"Hey, melamun terus!" bentak Crescendo. "Sebaiknya jangan begitu bila kita tiba di medan peperangan! Entah siapa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Mungkin ia tengah memikirkan Maya!" celetuk Vernitz. Semua tertawa ketika mendengar celetukan tersebut.

"Apa bukan kamu, Ver?" ujar Brood mencoba bercanda.

Gadis Bellato itu menjawab. "Yaah, aku bukan tipe si Ran!" Kembali semua tertawa hingga komandan peleton berteriak.

"Cukup! Candaan bagus, namun kalian harus fokus untuk pertempuran sebentar lagi!" Maka semua orang terdiam, termasuk Ran.

-###-

Di pesawat lainnya,

Legiun Force tengah bermeditasi untuk persiapan pertempuran. Semua kecuali seseorang. Putri Ladenus nampak gelisah; ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi penuh. Salah satu alasannya adalah ia tahu bahwa salah satu pesawat di luar tengah membawa Ran.

"Kak, apakah kau tengah mengkhawatirkan Almasyr?" tanya Alcyone. "Jangan khawatir, DECEM akan melindunginya…"

"Aiih, janganlah terlalu gelisah!" tambah Ysmar. "Ia sudah besar, dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri. Yang penting, kita harus fokus pada tugas kita!"

"Kau benar." Cly menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan fokus pada tugas kita!" Mendadak, sebuah pesan telepati bergaung di benak mereka.

"Perhatian, beberapa saat lagi kita akan mendarat di Koloni Cora! Ada laporan bahwa para Critter telah berkumpul di dekat gerbang Koloni! Persekutuan Novus telah mengetahui kehadiran kita dan bersiap menyambut kita. " kata Syrrisa. "Tetapi kita tidak takut! Bila DECEM bersama kita, siapakah yang dapat melawan kita! Hidup Persekutuan Suci Cora!"

Seluruh legiun bersorak, kecuali Clytemnestra. Ia tetap mengkhawatirkan Ran...hal itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Ysmar.

-###-

Pesawat-pesawat transport Kartella mendarat serentak di Koloni Accretia, Bellato dan Cora. Mereka menurunkan muatan-muatan mereka yaitu para Petarung, Destroyer, Warlock, Summoner, Chandra, Berserker dan lain-lain. Semua berkumpul di gerbang koloni masing-masing. Di luar, sepasukan Vafer telah menunggu untuk mengganyang mereka. Salah satu Vafer berujar.

"Datanglah kemari, kami akan mengganyang kalian atas nama Ratu Treysca! Atas nama Persekutuan Novus!"

-###-

Di Koloni Accretia,

Kompi ke-36 telah berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Brutez menginspeksi barisannnya.

"Dengar ,aku tidak mau apa yang menimpa Gungnir terulang kembali! Jadi kalian harus mengikuti perintahku! Mengerti!" perintahnya.

"Ya, Phalanx!" semua cyborg menjawabnya.

Zero0XR memindai sekelilingnya; ia tidak melihat Unit E47

-###-

Di salah satu sudut Ether,

Sebuah tabung terbuka dan keluarlah seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat dan mata biru. Ia mengenakan busana Cora berwarna ungu . Wanita misterius itu mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya dan berkata.

"Mari kita mulai eksperimen ini!"

-###-

Catatan: Maaf karena telah menunggu lama. Chapter ini baru selesai pada Minggu Paskah. Tentu saja balada Ran-Clytemnestra-Zero akan berlanjut hingga Supernova. Tunggu saja chapter berikutnya.


End file.
